Campeonato Konoha
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Vários times de futebol irão disputar um campeonato, entre eles o Time Jiraiya, o Time Tsunade e o Time Orochimaru. Claro que a concorrência não será fácil, principalmente para um certo time. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Campeonato Konoha**

**Capítulo 1.**

Quem já viu jogos de futebol, principalmente campeonatos, com certeza consegue imaginar um estádio completamente lotado e pessoas torcendo em tudo quanto é lugar. Nesse campeonato, não era diferente, principalmente quando a voz do locutor (que, nessa história, é Danzou) pode ser ouvido.

**Danzou: ***com um microfone na mão* Olá amigos da Rede Globo, aqui é Danzou, seu locutor favorito, e estou transmitindo para o mundo todo o maior campeonato do século: CAMPEONATO KONOHA!

Pelos gritos de empolgação dos torcedores, estava óbvio que seria um campeonato e tanto.

**Danzou: **Temos muitos times novos competindo desta vez, mas os preferidos do povo também estão aqui: o Time Jiraiya, o Time Tsunade e o Time Orochimaru, este vencedor de 3 campeonatos seguidos. Mas será que eles irão vencer este ano? Isso é o que NÓS VEREMOS!

* * *

><p>Pensei em fazer uma fic de fichas sobre futebol depois de ver a abertura de uma novela com esse tema. Serão 11 personagens para a fic, contando com meu OC. Confesso que tive que estudar um pouco sobre futebol, pois não conheço muito, mas mesmo assim vou deixar os personagens em "carrossel" (sem posição fixa, tirando o goleiro).<p>

Antes de mandar a ficha, quero apresentar os principais times (mesmo que não façam sentido).

**Time Jiraiya: **Naruto (goleiro), Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Lee e Tenten.

**Time Tsunade: **Sakura (goleira), Ino, Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi e Udon.

**Time Orochimaru: **Sasuke (goleiro), Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara e Sasori.

Agora, a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome: **(nessa ordem)

**Idade: **(entre 14 e 19 anos)

**Família: **(coloque também como se relaciona com eles)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência: **(não é preciso colocar as roupas, mas caso queiram colocar que o personagem usa algum acessório, fique a vontade)

**História:**

**Como conheceu o time?: **(através de alguém, viu num anúncio, etc...)

**Gosta e não gosta: **

**Medos: **(no máximo, dois)

**Par: **(Pode ser qualquer um. Meu OC também está disponível. Ah, e por favor, evitem repetir os pares)

**Como é sua relação com Seichi (meu OC)?: **(não é necessário colocar como o conheceu)

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi)

Aqui tem a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Seichi Nakumo

**Idade: **18 anos

**Família: **Kiku (pai), Ayano (mãe), Haru (irmão mais velho), Nodoka (irmã-caçula), Ken (sogro), Naru (falecida esposa) e Tomoko (filho). Tem uma péssima relação com seus pais, seu irmão mais velho e seu sogro, tanto que não tem contato com eles há 4 anos, mas se dá muito bem com Nodoka e Tomoko.

**Personalidade: **Seichi é curioso, amigável e divertido, mas também muito teimoso e impulsivo. Como goleiro do time, é incrivelmente ágil e de pensamento rápido. É um ótimo pai para Tomoko e, desde a morte de Naru, não pensa em se envolver com uma garota novamente, mas com a chegada de alguém especial, isso poderá mudar.

**Aparência: **Cabelos pretos e lisos até os ombros, cobertos por um boné vermelho, olhos castanhos, pele levemente bronzeada, rosto redondo e nariz arrebitado. Possui o corpo em forma, embora não muito musculoso, e 1,72m de altura.

**História: **Seichi é o filho do meio e, até os 13 anos, possuía uma vida normal, até conhecer Naru. Como os pais dele e o pai dela eram muito rígidos, eles namoravam escondido, mas a verdade veio a tona quando Naru engravidou. Ambos foram expulsos de casa e foram morar numa pensão, tendo que começar a trabalhar para pagar o aluguel. Tomoko nasceu poucos meses depois, tendo os cabelos pretos do pai e os olhos azuis da mãe. Infelizmente, Naru acabou morrendo no parto e Seichi, além de sofrer muito, teve problemas para pagar o aluguel sozinho e foi expulso da pensão quando Tomoko tinha 4 anos.

**Como entrou para o time?: **Sua irmã, Nodoka, o convidou para fazer testes pro time junto com ela, mas Seichi só aceitou porque precisava de lugar pra ficar e o time iria morar junto. Ambos fizeram o teste e Seichi passou, levando Tomoko, enquanto Nodoka entrou em outro time.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de passar o tempo com Tomoko, comer comida salgada, ir em festas e escutar música. Detesta comidas doces, ser acordado no meio da noite e de ser arrastado pra alguma coisa contra a sua vontade.

**Medos: **Possui medo de altura e de fracassar no futebol.

**Par: **Ainda não decidido.

**Como é sua relação com Seichi (meu OC)?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **Apesar de ser goleiro do time, tem vezes que sai do gol pra arriscar um ataque ao time adversário.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Adorei todas as fichas que recebi, mas infelizmente acabou passando de 11 fichas, então o time terá reservas (irão trocar entre eles, pra não ficar repetitivo). Apesar das fichas estarem fechadas, resolvi dar uma chance para WeAreMadland e permitir que ela mandasse sua ficha, mas só ela, está bem?

OBS 2: Resolvi seguir o conselho de Rogue of The Dawn e mudar as equipes, mas não pretendia colocar os senseis nos times e isso ainda continua. Por isso as equipes ficaram as seguintes:

Time Jiraiya: Naruto (goleiro), Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Konan, Juugo, Neji, Lee e Suigetsu.

Time Tsunade: Sakura (goleira), Ino, Hinata, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Sai, Moegi, Hanabi, Konohamaru e Gaara.

Time Orochimaru: Sasuke (goleiro), Pain, Kabuto, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara e Sasori.

**Capítulo 2.**

10 horas. Ônibus na estrada. Era onde estava o Time Shizune (decidi que ela seria a treinadora do time), um pouco nervosos por estarem indo ao Campeonato Konoha pela primeira vez. Mas Shizune confiava em seu time e, por isso, os inscreveu.

Entre eles estava Seichi Nakumo, o goleiro do time. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e lisos até os ombros, cobertos por um boné vermelho, olhos castanhos, pele levemente bronzeada, rosto redondo e nariz arrebitado. Possuia o corpo em forma, embora não muito musculoso, e 1,72m de altura.

**Seichi: ***olhar distante*_ Com tudo isso acontecendo tão rápido, parece que foi ontem que entrei para o time, sendo que foi há dois meses._

* * *

><p>Seichi estava um pouco inseguro: sua irmã, Nodoka, havia lhe feito uma proposta.<p>

**Nodoka: **E então? Vai fazer o teste pro time junto comigo?

**Seichi: ***suspirando* Está bem, Nodoka, eu faço. Mas só porque o Tomoko e eu precisamos de lugar pra ficar e o time fica hospedado junto.

**Nodoka: ***sorriso* "Thank You", Seichi!

* * *

><p><strong>Seichi: <strong>*sorriso terno* _No final, eu que entrei e ela não. Que irônico!_

**Voz: **Nossa, que cara de bobão!

**Seichi: ***virando-se, assustado* Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão aí?

Ao lado de Seichi no ônibus estava um casal de primos (não no sentido amoroso): Hana Genjiyuu e Ken Jounkoi.

Hana possuia 1,68 de altura e pesava 53kg. O corpo era definido por causa dos treinos, ou seja, as coxas eram firmes, o abdômen sem um resquício de gordura e todos seus membros eram fortes, não musculosos. Os seios eram de tamanho médio para grande. Cabelos lisos em Chanel, eram bem pretos e possuiam finas mechas brancas, a frente ia até o queixo e encurtando até chegar à nuca, não possuia franja. Os olhos eram de cor violeta, sendo que o direito era mais claro que o esquerdo. A pele era branca com um leve bronzeado.

Já Ken possuia 1,77 de altura e pesava 65kg. Era um pouco moreninho, tinha olhos violeta como os da prima e os cabelos eram lisos cor de areia, indo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e eram presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seu corpo era muito bem esculpido.

**Ken: ***olhando no relógio enquanto ria* Há 5 minutos.

**Seichi: ***olhando para os lados* Onde está Tomoko? Ele estava do meu lado!

**Hana: ***apontando pros fundos do ônibus* Está brincando com Ayaya, minha irmã-caçula.

**Seichi: ***aliviado* Ufa, ainda bem!

**Ken: **No que estava pensando pra estar com aquela cara?

**Seichi: **Ah, em como conheci o time.

**Hana: ***rindo* Entendi! Eu lembro muito bem como foi que Ken e eu conhecemos o time!

* * *

><p>Hana estava com pressa de ir comprar dango, sendo uma boa desculpa para não desempacotar o resto da mudança. Entretanto, no caminho, um vento forte fez com que um pedaço de papel viesse na sua cara.<p>

**Hana: ***tirando o papel do rosto* "Testes pro Time Shizune"?

Foi o bastante para Hana correr eufórica pra casa, onde Ken estranhou ao vê-la de volta tão cedo.

**Ken: **Achei que ia comprar dango.

**Hana: ***esfregando o papel na cara dele* Ken, achei a oportunidade que buscávamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Seichi: <strong>*sorriso leve* Interessante.

Perto de onde Tomoko (que parecia um mini-Seichi, mas com olhos azuis) e Ayaya brincavam, havia dois irmãos-gêmeos de costas um pro outro: Shinji e Natsume Hayari.

Shinji tinha cabelos pretos e lisos um pouco acima dos ombros, com a franja levemente ajeitada para lado, olhos-cor-de-mel, pele clara rosada e era alto, mas meio magrelo e fraquinho. Usava na cabeça um daqueles óculos que parecem de natação, e tinha uma grande cicatriz na bochecha esquerda.

Já Natsume tinha cabelos pretos um pouco acima dos ombros como os do irmão, só que mais bagunçados e rebeldes e a franja era para o outro lado. Graças a um defeito genético, tinha um olho cor-de-mel e o outro vermelho, mas usava um tapa-olho por cima dele. Pele um pouco mais bronzeada que a do Shinji, alto, corpo definido e em boa forma, com uma faixa vermelha um pouco acima da franja.

**Shinji e Natsume: ***zangados* _Não acredito que vou ter que passar mais tempo com esse imbecil! Se soubesse disso, nunca teria me inscrito no time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinji: <strong>*preenchendo a inscrição* _Tenho certeza de que, agora, chamo a atenção do meu pai. Nem que seja só um pouco. Ele adora futebol._

**Natsume: ***fazendo a mesma coisa em outro quarto* _Boa oportunidade pra esquecer o idiota do meu irmão e, quem sabe, descontar a raiva na bola ou nos jogadores._

Entretanto, no dia do teste...

**Shinji: ***chocado* NATSUME?

**Natsume: ***igualmente chocado* SHINJI?

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume: <strong>AI!

Shinji riu quando Tomoko acertou uma bola na cabeça de Natsume, mas ficou preocupado com o olhar fuzilante dele pra cima do garoto de 4 anos.

**Natsume: **Escuta aqui, seu... *levando um "pedala robinho"* Ai! *virando-se* Mas quem foi que...

Quem havia feito isso fora uma garota chamada Ryuukai Mitsamoto, mais conhecida como Ryuu. Ela possuia o cabelo vermelho-sangue (natural, mesmo tendo toda a família com cabelo preto) solto e longo, sendo liso na raiz e grandes cachos nas pontas (mas ela amarrava em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado em jogo). Os olhos eram azul-petróleo e a sua pele era branquíssima (ela não gostava de tomar sol com um bando de homens). Possuia 1,75 de altura, seios médios para grandes (ela usa uma proteção debaixo da camisa para proteger) e o corpo bem curvilíneo. Usava um colar que tem um Ankh (cruz egípcia) debaixo da camisa.

**Ryuu: ***séria* Se vai falar palavrões, fale longe do Tomoko.

Ignorando o olhar mortal de Natsume pra cima dela, Ryuu sentou-se ao lado de Shinji e ficou olhando pela janela. Não demorou muito e logo ficou lembrando de seu passado.

* * *

><p>Num bar, Ryuu bebia mais uma garrafa de sakê quando a treinadora do time apareceu, aproveitando pra puxar papo com ela.<p>

**Ryuu: **Você é a treinadora do Time Shizune, não? Que está procurando jogadores!

**Shizune: **Sim. Conhece alguém interessado em juntar-se ao time?

**Ryuu: **Que tal eu? Sou uma excelente jogadora.

**Shizune: ***sarcasmo* Sei.

**Ryuu: **Eu falo sério!

**Shizune: **Então está bem. Venha para os testes no sábado. *saíndo do bar* _Ela não deve nem saber a diferença do cartão amarelo pro vermelho!_

Mas Shizune mudou totalmente de opinião quando Ryuu mostrou suas habilidades, aprovando-a.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuu: <strong>*sorriso maroto* _Isso prova que não se deve subestimar alguém. _Shizune-sama, quanto tempo vai demorar pra chegarmos?

**Shizune: ***ao lado do motorista* 3 horas, Ryuu!

Entediada, Ryuu pegou uma garrafa de sakê pra beber durante a viagem.

* * *

><p>Esse foi o segundo capítulo. Os flashbacks dos outros personagens irão aparecer no seguinte. Até a próxima.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS 1: Esses são os casais da fic.

Akane Keiko Katsuo x Seichi Nakumo x Pablo Fluer

Akari Acco x Sasuke Uchiha

Ryuukai Mitsamoto x Itachi Uchiha

Ken Jounkoi x ?

Sayuri Satoshi x Naruto Uzumaki

Hana Genjiyuu x Sousuke Ryokawa

Aiya Nakamura x Sabaku No Gaara

Shinji Hayari x Tenten Mitsashi

Erein Acatauassú x Neji Hyuuga

Natsume Hayari x Hinata Hyuuga

Confesso que acabou surgindo um triângulo aqui, já que é a primeira fic que escrevo que aparece Yaoi. Não sou acostumada com isso, principalmente quando meu personagem é o escolhido, por isso gostaria que a decisão sobre o par do Seichi ficasse nas mãos dos leitores e seus votos. Akane ou Pablo, está bem?

OBS 2: Pensei em colocar o Ken com a Hanabi, mas preciso da aprovação de Ai-No-Hana primeiro. Caso ela não goste, pode mandar sugestões, desde que não seja alguma que os outros escolheram.

**Capítulo 3.**

De volta à Seichi, Hana e Ken, eles continuavam a conversa, até alguém empurrar Hana e sentar-se entre Seichi e Ken.

Era um garoto baixinho, com 1,58m de altura, e parecia muito com uma menina. Era loiro, de olhos azuis, pele bem clara e bem magro, mas com pernas bastante invejadas e que, quando não estava com o uniforme pra jogar, usava roupas femininas por causa de sua altura.

**Hana: ***irritada* PABLO FLUER, ESSE LUGAR ERA MEU!

**Pablo: ***sem ligar* Saiu do ar, perdeu o lugar. _Principalmente quando este lugar é no meio de dois homens. Nessas horas, penso que foi bom ter perdido aquela aposta._

* * *

><p>Pablo treinava suas habilidades e velocidade no futebol, com a ajuda de seu irmão-gêmeo Lucas, sem notar que era observado por Shizune. Depois de fazer 5 gols na goleira que Lucas dependia, Shizune se aproximou.<p>

**Shizune: ***batendo palmas* Estou impressionada, garoto: você é muito bom no futebol.

**Pablo: **Isso não é nada.

**Shizune: **Sabe, estou formando um time de futebol e fiquei pensando: gostaria de se juntar?

**Pablo: ***pensativo* Acho que não. Tenho coisas demais pra me preocupar. Futebol é só um hobby.

**Shizune: **Então por que não fazemos uma aposta? Jogue uma partida contra mim. Se eu fizer 5 gols em você primeiro, você entra para o time.

**Pablo: **Feito.

* * *

><p><strong>Hana: <strong>EU NÃO SAÍ DO LUGAR, VOCÊ ME EMPURROU!

**Pablo: ***olhar distante e com um sorriso leve* _De fato, as coisas começaram a mudar._

**Hana: ***sorriso maroto* Que sorriso é esse aí, Pablo? Hein?

**Pablo: ***virando a cara, emburrado* Não é da sua conta!

Enquanto isso, Ryuu bebia outra garrafa de sakê, até alguém sentar-se ao lado dela: uma garota chamada Sayuri Satoshi.

**Ryuu: ***oferecendo um copo* Quer sakê?

**Sayuri: **Sim, obrigada.

Sayuri tinha longos cabelos bronze, geralmente presos numa trança, olhos verdes extremamente claros, pele clara, 1,64m de altura e um corpo curvilíneo. Possuia seios exagerados (motivo de reclamação) e uma tatuagem de um dragão chinês nas costas feita aos quinze anos.

**Sayuri: ***bebendo um gole* _Bendito anúncio de jornal._

* * *

><p>Num de seus part-times, Sayuri estava sem nada pra fazer e, entediada, resolveu dar uma olhada no jornal. Até que um dos anúncios chamou sua atenção.<p>

**Sayuri: ***Um teste de time de futebol? *empolgada* Exatamente o que procurava!

* * *

><p><strong>Sayuri: <strong>*um pouco bêbada* Me sinto tão leve...

Ryuu notou Sayuri se levantando e indo até um dos rapazes que conversava com uma das garotas nos fundos do ônibus, ambos de pé. Seus nomes eram Sousuke Ryokawa e Aiya Nakamura, respectivamente.

**Ryuu: ***curiosa* _O que ela vai fazer?_

Sousuke tinha curtos cabelos loiros e a franja separada por um redemoinho, fazendo que fique um fio rebelde na divisa. Pele clara levemente rosada, olhos azuis claros alto e atlético, mas não exageradamente. Como não estavam de uniforme, estava com roupas formais.

Já Aiya possuia a pele brozeada, era uma morena clara, cabelos castanhos escuros e encaracolados que iam até a cintura, mas que viviam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto ou um coque, sendo muito dificil solta-los. Seus olhos eram castanho escuros (menos na luz, quando ficam castanho claros, quase um mel) além de usar uma faixa vermelha presa aos cabelos, presente de um amigo falecido seu.

Sousuke levou um susto quando alguém tocou seu traseiro, mas soube quem foi ao olhar pra trás.

**Sousuke: ***zangado* FICOU MALUCA, SAYURI?

**Sayuri: ***sorriso safado* Belo traseiro!

**Sousuke: ***saíndo dali, emburrado e vermelho* _O que eu não faço por você, papai..._

* * *

><p>Sousuke estava ao lado de seu pai, Hiroto, que estava deitado numa cama de hospital, prestes a falecer. Havia sofrido um acidente de trânsito.<p>

**Hiroto: **Sousuke... gostaria que soubesse disso antes que eu vá. Você... tem muito talento para o futebol e... poderá ser... um dos melhores... Aproveite... esse talento...

Foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de falecer.

**Sousuke: ***segurando a mão de seu pai*_ Prometo que irá se orgulhar de mim quando eu me juntar ao time, papai._

* * *

><p>Após levar uma bronca (de Aiya), Sayuri voltou a sentar-se com Ryuu, sendo observada por Aiya.<p>

**Aiya: ***sorriso leve* _Apesar de todas essas confusões, gosto de estar no time. Sorte minha que minha mãe tomou uma atitude sem me consultar._

* * *

><p><strong>Shizune: <strong>*na porta da casa de Aiya* Vim buscá-la para se juntar ao time, Aiya.

Aiya ficou espantada com o que ouviu.

**Aiya: **M-mas eu não me instrevi em time nenhum!

**Shizune: **Sua mãe, Inoue, quem te inscreveu, já que você recusou a se juntar ao Time Jiraiya.

**Aiya: ***indignada* MÃE!

**Inoue: **Aiya, vamos fazer um trato: se não gostar do time, você pode sair dele. Está bem?

**Aiya: ***suspirando* Sim.

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>Pensando na morte da bezerra, Aiya?

Aiya olhou para quem havia perguntado: uma garota chamada Erein Acatauassú. Ela possuia cabelos pretos azulados, que ficavam acima dos ombros em um corte irregular e rebelde. Parte ficava sobre os olhos, cobrindo-os. Sua pele era clara e ela era uma menina alta e magrinha. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e cintilante (principalmente quando se anima e sorri) e usava uma espécie de lenço sobre os cabelos cobrindo-os de uma jeito rebelde (tipo o da Pan do dragon ball GT). Ela carregava consigo também um pequeno pingente de flor preso em um colar que escondia dos outros, ele possuia diversas pedras coloridas e foi um presente do irmão mais velho, muito importante para ela.

**Aiya:** Não, estava só recordando como conheci o time.

**Eiren: **Ah tá. No meu caso, o time estava quase completo quando o conheci.

* * *

><p>Eiren observava seu irmão jogando, sentada na arquibancada, até olhar para o Time Shizune, que treinava do outro lado da quadra. Ela até quis ir jogar com eles, mas não se detinha, até que a bola veio em sua direção.<p>

**Grito: **CUIDADO!

Eiren agarrou a bola, como uma excelente goleira, evitando que a atingisse.

**Eiren: ***soprando as mãos* _Ufa, essa foi por pouco!_

Um dos jogadores pede para que ela devolva a bola e ela joga como se fosse Handball (o esporte que praticava). Morrendo de vergonha, sai correndo antes que lhe perguntassem algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eiren: <strong>*narrando tudo* E foi assim que conheci o time, mas só me juntei a eles quando os mesmos me salvaram de um bando de delinquentes. No início, só acompanhava o treino, mas depois comecei a ajudar e, no final, entrei para o time! *séria* Claro que, no início, acharam que eu era um garoto com uma face meio angelical.

**Voz: **Quem achou o quê?

Mais duas garotas juntaram-se à conversa: Akari Acco e Akane Keiko Katsuo.

Akari era magra e de estatura mediana. Cabelos lisos e prateados até a altura do quadril, olhos castanhos. Possuia uma pinta na têmpora direita, igual à de seu pai e irmão, e a tatuagem da letra W nas costas que fica parcialmente escondido pelo cós das vestes, e nunca tirava uma pulseira de prata que ganhou do pai quando tinha seis anos.

Já Akane era uma mulher de aparência jovem e sadia. Alta e esguia, pernas torneadas, a face bem contornada, de maçãs pouco rosadas, sustentava um nariz pequeno e bem delineado, lábios finos e longos cílios negros, que emolduravam seus olhos de um tom fascinante de amarelo âmbar, que muito bem podem assumir uma aparência de ouro líquido ou uma densa cor de enxofre. Sua pele macia, mas pálida como a porcelana, contrastava com a forte coloração de seus cabelos. Possuia longos e vívidos fios vermelhos, sempre deixados ao sabor dos ventos e que lhe adornavam a cintura, envolvendo-lhe como uma grande cascata lisa de sangue, presos num farto rabo-de-cavalo durante os treinos e os jogos. Possuia muitas cicatrizes pequenas ao longo de suas pernas, que demonstravam o quão dedicada a jovem é ao esporte, e também uma tatuagem que cobre todas as suas costas: uma grande carpa acinzentada com asas brancas que se estendiam até os braços.

**Akane: ***sorriso de canto* É alguma fofoca?

**Eiren: **Não, estávamos só relembrando de quando cada uma de nós conhecemos o time.

**Akari: **Ah, que legal! No meu caso, foi num café-bar, através do Barman.

* * *

><p><strong>Barman: <strong>Então você precisa de um lugar pra ficar?

**Akari: ***cabisbaixa* Sim. Depois de quatro meses no Japão, o dinheiro das mesadas está acabando, mas eu não tenho coragem de importunar meu irmão Will por causa de dinheiro.

**Barman: ***pensativo* Hum... Você é bem ágil, não é?

**Akari: ***surpresa* Sim, por quê?

**Barman: ***sorriso* Então eu tenho a solução: o Time Shizune!

* * *

><p><strong>Akari: <strong>E a solução pra que eu fizesse o teste pro time veio em boa hora!

**Aiya: **Bom pra você, Akari!

**Eiren: **E você, Akane? Como conheceu o time?

**Akane: ***olhar distante* Através de umas amigas minhas, pertencentes ao Time Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Num dia de corrida, Akane acabou conhecendo Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari. Haviam ficado muito amigas, mas foi só depois de uns dias que elas lhe informaram o que mais queria ouvir.<p>

**Akane: ***olhos brilhando* Testes para times de futebol?

**Ino: **Sim. Se conseguir passar em um, poderemos competir no campeonato!

Akane não perdeu tempo e se inscreveu para fazer os testes, ficando eufórica quando conseguiu entrar no Time Tsunade e indo contar para seu irmão Kyo e sua cunhada Madoka, pulando sem parar.

* * *

><p><strong>Akari: <strong>*sorriso maroto* Sim, mas você se lembra do que aconteceu na primeira festa do time, em que você bebeu uma taça de absinto oferecida pela Ino?

**Akane: ***pensativa* Desconfio que tenha me alterado, mas...

Akane notou, curiosa, as meninas rirem e trocarem sorrisos divertidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Depois de muito pensar, aqui estão os casais da fic:

Pablo Fluer x Seichi Nakumo x Akane Keiko Katsuo x Shikamaru Nara, que mais tarde termina em Pablo Fluer x Seichi Nakumo e em Akane Keiko Katsuo x Shikamaru Nara

Ryuukai Mitsamoto x Itachi Uchiha

Ken Jounkoi x Hanabi Hyuuga

Sayuri Satoshi x Naruto Uzumaki

Hana Genjiyuu x Sousuke Ryokawa

Aiya Nakamura x Sabaku No Gaara

Shinji Hayari x Tenten Mitsashi

Erein Acatauassú x Neji Hyuuga

Akari Accox Sasuke Uchiha

Natsume Hayari x Hinata Hyuuga

**Capítulo 4.**

Ao chegarem no local onde os times ficariam durante o campeonato, o Time Shizune ficou embasbacado. Não era surpresa, já que eram calouros e nunca haviam participado de um campeonato antes.

**Seichi: ***carregando o filho nas costas* Tomoko, fique perto de mim! Não vamos nos perder um do outro no meio de toda essa gente!

**Tomoko: ***sorriso* Tá legal, papai!

**Grito: **QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE MULHER?

O grito chamou a atenção de Seichi e este notou que Pablo estava discutindo com uns caras de outro time. Se não estava enganado, era o Time Orochimaru, e Pablo teria avançado pra cima deles se Shinji e Ken não o tivessem segurado.

**Ken: **Pablo, se acalma! Seria uma boa ideia se você descontasse essa raiva toda na bola, e não nos jogadores.

Pablo parou de se debater e os garotos o soltaram. Ele estava mais calmo, mas ainda zangado com a situação.

**Pablo: **Se eles me chamarem de mulher novamente, eu juro que corto com uma faca os *** deles!

**Seichi: ***indignado* PABLO, OLHA O LINGUAJAR PERTO DO MEU FILHO!

**Pablo: **Desculpe.

Sasuke, Hidan, Deidara e Itachi observavam Seichi, Pablo, Shinji e Ken discutindo, de longe.

**Deidara: ***girando os olhos* Me poupe. Se o cara não queria ser chamado de mulher, então que não usasse roupas femininas!

**Hidan: **Esses novatos não vão durar 3 segundos jogando com a gente.

**Itachi: **Pode ser. Mas até que eles possuem alguns jogadores interessantes.

**Sasuke: **Tipo quem?

**Itachi: **Tipo... ela!

Itachi apontou Ryuu com a cabeça, que conversava com Akari.

**Hidan: **Se não estou enganado, o nome dela é Ryuu ou algo assim.

**Sasuke: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Tá legal, irmão, ela até que é bonitinha. Mas eu acho que a amiga dela é mais.

**Hidan: **A outra se chama Akari.

**Deidara: ***desconfiado* De onde você conhece os nomes delas?

**Hidan: **Através do Orochimaru. Ele tem a lista de jogadores de todos os times que irão participar do campeonato.

Ao mesmo tempo...

**Akari: ***apontando discretamente* Notou aqueles dois garotos morenos do Time Orochimaru?

**Ryuu: **Notei. Eles não tiram os olhos da gente.

**Akari: **Ouvi Shizune-san comentando que eles são Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha, este com um fã-clube enorme.

**Ryuu: ***sorriso malicioso* Acho que Itachi Uchiha será minha próxima conquista.

**Akari: ***indignada* De novo, Ryuu? Será o 10° rapaz desde que você entrou pro time! Troca de ficante tão rápido quanto sua velocidade no campo, sabia?

**Ryuu: ***surpresa* Foi tantas vezes assim? Nem percebi. *mudando de assunto* E você? Não acha o Uchiha caçula bonito?

**Akari: **Bom... sim. *cruzando os braços, emburrada* Mas eu me recuso a fazer parte do fã-clube dele!

**Ryuu: ***dando de ombros* Se você diz...

Em outro lugar, Natsume olhava os times por quem passava.

**Natsume: ***entendiado* _Que coisa mais chata. Se eu soubesse que meu estúpido irmão também estaria no time, teria escolhido boxe pra descontar minha raiva. _AI!

Alguém vinha correndo apressado e não viu Natsume, caíndo em cima dele. Após a colisão, este notou que se tratava de Hinata Hyuuga, embora ainda não soubesse o nome dela.

**Hinata: *** vermelha como um pimentão* M-ME D-DESCULPE...

**Natsume: ***confuso* _Quem é ela?_ *sorriso leve* Está tudo bem, a culpa foi minha!

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Natsume levantou do chão e ajudou Hinata a fazer o mesmo.

**Hinata: **O-obrigada... S-sou Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga...

**Natsume: **_Então ela é do time Tsunade._ Natsume Hayari.

Só quando se despediram é que Natsume percebeu o que havia feito.

**Natsume: ***indignado consigo mesmo* Espera um pouco: desde quando eu sou gentil com as pessoas? NATSUME HAYARI, VOLTE AO NORMAL AGORA MESMO!

Natsume não reparou, mas Hana e Sousuke o olhavam como se ele fosse louco.

**Hana: ***confusa* Ele está bem?

**Sousuke: ***fazendo piada* Deve ter confundido a si mesmo com o irmão e se dado um soco na cabeça.

**Hana: ***sorrindo de canto e dando um tapa no traseiro dele* Ah, Sousuke, fala sério!

**Sousuke: ***constrangido* Dá pra parar com isso? Já é a segunda pessoa que toca no meu traseiro hoje.

**Hana: **Ainda está bravo com a Sayuri? Porque eu concordo com ela sobre você ter um belo traseiro.

**Sousuke: ***tapa na testa* _Eu mereço._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando todos os times já haviam chegado no local que parecia um colégio interno, cada time se instalou numa suíte, que tinha cozinha, uma sala enorme, dois quartos e dois banheiros (um em cada lado do quarto). Além das suítes, havia também um campo de treinamento, salas de aula (pros que ainda estavam estudando), sala dos treinadores e muito mais.

Na suíte do Time Shizune, estes faziam um jantar de comemoração.

**Todos: **UM BRINDE!

Todos bateram os copos de sakê, cerveja e, quem ainda não podia beber, refrigerante. Claro que o papo entre garotos e garotas surgiu logo depois, mas Erein teve que dar uma cocada nos rapazes quando eles começaram a tirar as camisas e envergonhar todas as meninas.

**Erein: ***juntando-se às meninas depois disso* Meninos... Ninguém os merece!

**Sayuri: **Meninos sempre serão meninos, não importa o que façam.

Mais afastada dos outros, Aiya observava o calendário, pensativa, até Akane se aproximar da garota.

**Akane: **Está encarando esse calendário há muito tempo! Qual é o problema?

**Aiya: ***sorriso leve* Problema nenhum. Eu só... *chateada* Eu só estou um pouco triste porque meu aniversário está chegando e é a primeira vez que vou comemorar longe da minha família.

**Akane: **Seu aniversário também está chegando? Meus parabéns! Quantos anos vai fazer?

**Aiya: **18 anos.

**Akane: ***surpresa* Só isso? Achei que tivesse mais de 20!

**Aiya: ***desconfiada* Você me chamou de velha ou foi só impressão?

**Akane: ***disfarçando* Só impressão! Só impressão!

**Aiya: **Você que é a outra pessoa que vai fazer aniversário?

**Akane: **Sim. Vou fazer 19 anos.

**Aiya: **E não se sente mal por estar longe de sua família?

**Akane: **Só de estar longe do meu irmão, cunhada e sobrinhos. Minha mãe é falecida e eu não tenho uma boa relação com meu pai. _E essa é a única coisa que irá ficar sabendo._

Ao mesmo tempo, Natsume e Sousuke faziam queda de braço encima da mesa do jantar, com o resto dos rapazes torcendo.

**Sousuke: **Você... não vai... GANHAR!

**Natsume: **Isso... é... o que você... PENSA!

Tomoko não estava torcendo, mas comentava com Ayaya (irmazinha de Hana) sobre o quanto aquela situação era ridícula.

**Ayaya: **Bom, isso é mais seguro do que nos treinamentos de futebol, onde a rivalidade dos dois é muito mais violenta.

**Tomoko: **Oh... verdade.

**Ayaya: **Diz aí, Tomoko, por que você mora apenas com seu pai?

Antes de responder, Tomoko a puxou pro dormitório feminino. Não queria que os outros ouvissem.

**Tomoko: **Digamos que meu pai e eu temos uma história meio complicada. Tem certeza de que quer ouvir?

**Ayaya: **Claro que sim! Você não teria me puxado pra cá se não fosse contar!

Tomoko respirou fundo e começou a falar.

**Tomoko: **Meu pai conheceu a minha mãe quando ambos tinham 13 anos, mas namoraram escondido por causa da rigidez dos pais deles. Entretanto, as coisas mudaram quando mamãe engravidou de mim e todos descobriram.

**Ayaya: **As coisas mudaram pra melhor?

**Tomoko: ***suspirando* Pior é que não. Ambos foram expulsos de casa, mudaram-se para uma pensão, abandonaram os estudos e tiveram que começar a trabalhar para pagar o aluguel. E pra completar, minha mãe morreu no mesmo dia que eu nasci!

**Ayaya: ***chateada* Sinto muito. Eu sei como se sente. Perdi minha mãe do mesmo jeito.

**Tomoko: **E seu pai? Também faleceu?

**Ayaya: **Não sei, ele desapareceu na mesma época. De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu depois da morte de sua mãe?

**Tomoko: **Meu pai, além de sofrer muito, estava tendo dificuldades de conseguir pagar o aluguel sozinho e fomos expulsos da pensão um pouco depois de eu completar 4 anos.

**Ayaya: **Então não faz tanto tempo!

**Tomoko: **Pois é. Sorte que a tia Nodoka surgiu com uma solução e...

**Sayuri: ***entrando no quarto* O que estão fazendo?

**Tomoko: **E... e...

**Ayaya: **Brincando de planetário?

**Sayuri: ***olhando pro teto vazio* Faz sentido! Essas estrelas são lindas!

**Tomoko: ***cochichando com Ayaya* Quanto sakê ela bebeu, afinal?

Ayaya deu de ombros.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

O campo de treinamento era utilizado por todos os times que iriam participar do campeonato, mas, para que não houvesse confusão, cada time tinha um horário para usar o campo. No caso do Time Shizune, a vez deles era depois da do Time Jiraiya e antes da do Time Orochimaru.

Enquanto esperavam sua vez, o Time Shizune observava o treino do Time Jiraiya, sentados na arquibancada.

**Sayuri: **Não tinha reparado, mas o goleiro do Time Jiraiya é muito bonito.

**Pablo: ***observando também* Quem? Naruto Uzumaki?

**Sayuri: **Ele mesmo.

**Pablo: **Tem goleiro mais bonito.

Pablo olhou discretamente para Seichi, que conversava com Sousuke e Ken.

**Seichi: **É tão ruim assim o fato das garotas adorarem seu traseiro?

**Sousuke: **Eu não me importo que fiquem olhando, mas tocar é outra história!

**Hana: ***aparecendo de repente* Alguém viu a Aiya? Somos os próximos!

**Seichi: **Ela está ali.

Seichi apontou Aiya, que conversava com um certo ruivo do Time Tsunade.

**Hana: **Aquele não é o tal de Sabaku No Gaara?

**Ken: **Ele mesmo. Eu soube que a Aiya tem uma amizade e uma leve rixa com ele desde pequenos. Mas a minha prima está certa: somos os próximos e alguém precisa ir buscar a Aiya.

**Sousuke: **Eu faço isso.

Sousuke foi até Aiya e a avisou que eram os próximos a treinar.

**Aiya: **Ah... certo. Tchau, Gaara-kun!

Gaara resmungou, mas despediu-se também e foi embora. Conforme o Time Shizune ia entrando no campo, perceberam que o Time Orochimaru ia ocupando a arquibancada, mas não se importaram muito. Após selecionarem Ryuu e Akane como reservas, o treino começou.

**Akane: ***observando o Time Jiraiya ir embora* Ei Ryuu, está vendo aquele garoto moreno com cabelo de abacaxi? _Xi, exagerei na comparação!_

**Ryuu: **Estou. O nome dele é Shikamaru Nara. O que tem ele?

**Akane: **Desde que chegamos aqui, ele fica vermelho e foge como um louco toda vez que me vê ou fica perto de mim. Parece até que eu sou uma cruz e ele, um vampiro!

**Ryuu: ***sorriso maroto* Bem, ele estava no bar naquele dia em que você bebeu demais.

**Akane: ***desconfiada* Tá legal: o que foi que eu fiz naquele dia?

**Ryuu: ***ainda sorriso maroto* Não vai querer saber, confie em mim.

A conversa só foi interrompida quando Aiya apareceu e pediu para que Akane a substituísse no treino.

**Akane: ***espanto* Já? Mas o treino começou não faz nem 10 minutos!

**Aiya: ***pulando e se contorcendo* É só até eu voltar do banhei... ro...

**Akane: ***levantando do banco de reservas* Já entendi, Aiya, já entendi! Pode ir, eu te substituo.

Aiya agradeceu e saiu correndo pro banheiro, sem notar que foi observada por um certo jogador do Time Orochimaru.

**Jogador: ***sorriso malicioso* _Isso vai ser interessante._ Ei Hidan, pode dizer pro treinador que eu vou ao banheiro e já volto?

**Hidan: **Claro, Pain, vai lá!

Minutos mais tarde, no banheiro feminino, Aiya tinha acabado de fazer o que tinha que fazer dentro do box e estava lavando as mãos... até notar que alguém havia entrado no banheiro.

**Aiya: **IIIKKK!

**Pessoa: ***acalmando-a* Fecha o bico, Aiya! Sou eu!

**Aiya: ***indignada* Pain, você está maluco? Esse é o banheiro feminino!

**Pain: ***dando de ombros* E daí? Você é a única aqui no momento e, pelo que vejo, já fez o que tinha que fazer. *olhando-a de cima a baixo, malicioso* Essa sua roupa de treino dá muito a desejar!

**Aiya: ***vermelha* O... o que quer dizer com isso?

Pain não respondeu, simplesmente a puxou pra perto dele e começou a beijá-la no pescoço. Aiya até pensou em empurrá-lo, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

**Pain: ***parando por um instante* Isso responde?

Aiya nem teve tempo de responder, pois Pain a calou com um beijo nos lábios. Mesmo que ela concordasse que o ruivo beijava muito bem, Aiya ainda achava que tinha algo errado.

**Aiya: ***cortando o beijo um instante* Pain, alguém pode nos ver... *corando* ah...

**Pain: ***colocando a mão atrás da nuca dela* Que vejam... *voltando a beijá-la* _Ela é bem mais gata do que a Konan!_

Agora sim, Aiya não conseguiria se soltar dele. O corpo dela estava colado no dele, com um dos braços de Pain em volta de sua cintura e a outra mão a segurando pela nuca. Mas a garota acertou quando disse que poderiam vê-los, pois Gaara assistia tudo com os olhos arregalados.

**Gaara: ***chocado* _Eu não posso acreditar nisso!_

Minutos depois, Ryuu cansou de esperar a Aiya voltar do banheiro e decidiu ir buscá-la.

**Ryuu: ***indignada* O que a Aiya está fazendo afinal? Devia ter voltado pro treinamento há um tempão! Só falta ela ter caído dentro da privada.

Pro espanto de Ryuu, Gaara apareceu do nada e quase a atropelou de tão rápido que estava correndo, mas parou ao notar a presença da garota.

**Gaara: **Você está indo pro banheiro feminino? Porque, se está, melhor dar meia volta. Não vai querer ver o que tem lá.

Antes que Ryuu perguntasse alguma coisa, Gaara voltou a correr, deixando-a confusa. E ficou mais ainda quando Aiya apareceu, toda descabelada e com a roupa de treino amarrotada.

**Ryuu: ***olhos arregalados* O que aconteceu com você? A bomba no banheiro foi tão grande assim?

**Aiya: ***com o rosto vermelho* Foi. *pausa* Vamos voltar ao treino.

Mesmo confusa, Ryuu não cobrou a garota e ambas voltaram para o treino enquanto Aiya tentava parecer um pouco mais apresentável pro resto do time.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Meia-noite. Suíte do Time Shizune. Todos já estavam dormindo em seus quartos, menos um: Shinji. Este lia um livro numa poltrona da sala, com a ajuda da luminária.

**Shinji: ***olhando no relógio* _Meia-noite. Hum... A esta hora, o campo de treinamento deve estar vazio. Não vai ter problema sair e treinar um pouco sozinho._

Shinji voltou pro quarto para colocar sua roupa de treino, mas, ao sair de lá, passou por um espelho que havia na sala e ficou se olhando. Mais precisamente, ficou olhando a cicatriz de sua bochecha.

**Shinji: ***com a mão na cicatriz* _Eu não acredito que ele fez isto comigo só por causa de um beijo!_

Os pensamentos de Shinji estavam em uma lembrança dolorosa do passado, envolvendo ele próprio, seu irmão e uma garota.

* * *

><p>Shinji, Natsume e Haruna assistiam um filme na casa dos vizinhos quando, de repente, a luz acaba. Entretanto, quando a luz volta, Natsume vê a pior coisa de sua vida.<p>

**Natsume: ***zangado* SHINJI!

Os lábios de Haruna estavam colados no rosto de Shinji. Ela resolveu dar um beijo no garoto quando aconteceu a queda de luz.

**Natsume: ***pegando uma garrafa* EU TE MATO!

Os vizinhos e Haruna impediram que Natsume matasse o irmão, mas não conseguiram impedí-lo de quebrar a garrafa e cortar, com ela, o rosto de Shinji.

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>Shinji?

Shinji despertou de seu flashback com o chamado de alguém que tinha acabado de retornar.

**Shinji: ***virando-se para a porta* Ah... boa noite, Akane.

**Akane: **Perdeu o sono?

**Shinji: **Pois é. Devo ter tomado muito café na festa da vitória.

A festa da vitória havia acontecido porque o Campeonato Konoha havia realizado a primeira partida e, por coincidência, o Time Shizune foi o primeiro a jogar... e a ganhar. Tanto que teriam uma boa folga até o próximo jogo, pois os outros times também teriam sua primeira partida.

**Akane: **Ah, é... A festa da vitória. Lamento não ter participado, tive que ir até o cemitério de minha cidade natal.

**Shinji: **Entendo. *indo até a porta* Eu vou sair um pouco, está bem?

**Akane: **Certo. Até amanhã!

**Shinji: **Até.

Shinji saiu da suíte e foi para o campo de treinamento. Pra sua surpresa, não era o único lá, pois havia uma garota treinando chutes numa das goleiras com uma bola: Tenten.

**Shinji: **Ahn... olá?

**Tenten: ***virando-se* Ah, oi!

**Shinji: ***olhando-a dos pés à cabeça* Você não é uma das jogadoras do Time Tsunade?

**Tenten: **Sim. Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten. Você é o... Natsume?

**Shinji: ***sério* Shinji!

**Tenten: ***sem graça* Opa, desculpa! Você se parece muito com o rapaz que a Hinata estava falando: Natsume Hayari.

**Shinji: **Sou o irmão-gêmeo dele, Shinji Hayari. Aliás, de onde sua amiga Hinata conhece o Natsume?

**Tenten: **Bom, de acordo com ela, se conheceram no mesmo dia em que os times chegaram. Ela o acha muito gentil!

**Shinji: ***gota* _Será que estamos falando do mesmo Natsume?_

**Tenten: ***notando algo* Minha nossa! Não imaginava que futebol fosse tão violento! Você tem até uma cicatriz no rosto!

**Shinji: ***suspirando* Essa cicatriz não surgiu por causa do futebol. Ela é a marca do ódio de Natsume por mim.

**Tenten: ***espantada* Marca de ódio? Como assim?

Shinji apontou um banco de reservas, onde os dois sentaram-se para conversar melhor.

**Shinji: ***olhar distante* Quando a gente nasceu, Natsume acabou tendo pneumonia e, mesmo tendo se salvado, virou um bebê muito frágil, adoecendo por qualquer coisa e recebendo mais atenção dos nossos pais. Mas foi depois que ele cresceu e ganhou mais força e imunidade que nossa rivalidade começou.

**Tenten: **Mas rivalidade de irmãos é normal!

**Shinji: **Não como a nossa, com certeza. A primeira disputa séria que tivemos, e a maior delas na minha opinião, foi quando nos apaixonamos por uma garota chamada Haruna. Ela parecia gostar mais de mim e isso deixava Natsume com ciúmes, mas ele perdeu a calma num certo dia que tivemos uma sessão de cinema na casa dos nossos vizinhos.

**Tenten: ***preocupada* O que aconteceu?

**Shinji: **Um pane no equipamento deixou a sala escura e, quando a luz voltou, Haruna estava me beijando no rosto. Natsume decidiu de vingar, pegou uma garrafa e cortou meu rosto com ela, deixando essa cicatriz que tenho agora. E tudo isso aconteceu há 5 anos atrás, antes de meus pais me mandarem pra uma aldeia remota na América pra evitar que o incidente despertasse uma série de vingança entre nós dois.

**Tenten: ***chocada* _Nossa! Essa briga foi horrível! _Mas... vocês se entenderam, não foi? Afinal, estão no mesmo time!

**Shinji: **Infelizmente, não. Natsume tornou-se muito violento depois do incidente, tanto que já foi expulso de várias escolas e instituições por bater nos professores. Tem vezes que, durante os treinos, ele quer descontar a raiva na bola ou até nos jogadores, mas Shizune nunca deixou ele fazer isso. Felizmente, por causa do campeonato, conseguimos ficar num mesmo ambiente sem tentar se matar, mas evitamos falar um com o outro.

**Tenten: **Entendo. *engolindo em seco* _E eu que achava o Gaara assustador! _Ahn... quer treinar comigo?

**Shinji: ***surpreso* _Parece que ela quer mudar de assunto. _Claro, tudo bem! Mas o que vamos treinar?

**Tenten: **Aí depende! Você é um bom goleiro?

**Shinji: **Devo ser! Minhas habilidades são defensivas e...

**Tenten: **Então vamos treinar alguns chutes: eu vou chutar a bola na direção do gol e você tenta impedir que eu marque, está bem?

**Shinji: **Feito.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8****.**

Durante a folga até o próximo jogo, uma das coisas que o Time Shizune decidiu fazer foi comemorar o aniversário de Aiya e Akane. Como ambas tinham nascido em dias próximos, concordaram em comemorar 18 e 19 anos juntas.

Claro que não foi apenas o Time Shizune que participou da festa, pois fizeram questão de convidar os outros times também.

**Sayuri: ***fumando um cigarro de cereja* Essa festa está bombando!

**Naruto: ***estendendo a mão* Vamos dançar, Dattebayo!

**Sayuri: ***sorriso leve* Claro! Só espere um instante.

Sayuri apagou o cigarro e colocou-o no cinzeiro, antes de aceitar a mão de Naruto e ir dançar com ele.

**Hanabi: ***sentada numa mesa, vendo Hinata e Natsume conversando tranquilamente* Nunca pensei que veria minha irmã conversando com um cara sem gaguejar.

**Ken: ***aparecendo do nada* Nem parece a Hinata de sempre.

**Hanabi: ***levando um susto* IIIKKK! De onde você surgiu?

**Ken: **Te vi aqui sozinha e resolvi te fazer companhia. Você é a Hanabi Hyuuga, não é? Do Time Tsunade!

**Hanabi: **Sim. E você é o Ken Jounkoi. É o mais novo do time?

**Ken: **Não sei se sou eu ou se é ele.

Ken apontou Pablo com a cabeça, que havia pêgo um chocolate da mesa de doces.

**Seichi: ***indo até Pablo* Vai ficar perto dessa mesa a noite toda?

**Pablo: **Vou. Você espera que eu faça o quê? Que eu dance?

**Seichi: **Sinceramente... eu espero sim!

**Pablo: ***suspirando* Eu não faço isso há muito tempo, desde a morte... *sacando* Ah, quer saber? Esquece tudo que eu disse, tá legal? Eu não danço porque não gosto e ponto final!

**Seichi: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz. Eu entendo que não quer contar e não vou forçá-lo. Nunca forcei ninguém a fazer nada e não é agora que vou fazer.

Ken e Hanabi não eram os únicos que observavam Seichi e Pablo. Akane também observava, encostada numa parede. Poderia ter ficado com ciúmes, mas lembrou-se de algo que havia acontecido naquela noite em que tinha voltado do cemitério.

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>Shinji?

Akane havia retornado do cemitério e encontrou Shinji na sala, se olhando no espelho.

**Shinji: ***virando-se para a porta* Ah... boa noite, Akane.

**Akane: **Perdeu o sono?

**Shinji: **Pois é. Devo ter tomado muito café na festa da vitória.

**Akane: **Ah, é... A festa da vitória. Lamento não ter participado, tive que ir até o cemitério de minha cidade natal.

**Shinji: **Entendo. *indo até a porta* Eu vou sair um pouco, está bem?

**Akane: **Certo. Até amanhã!

**Shinji: **Até.

Depois que Shinji saiu da suíte, Akane foi até o quarto dos rapazes. Sabia que Seichi ficaria zangado por ser acordado no meio da noite, mas precisava falar com alguém.

**Akane: ***cutucando Seichi* Seichi, acorda!

Como Akane previra, Seichi não ficou muito feliz por ser acordado no meio da noite.

**Seichi: ***mau-humorado* Que ideia é essa de me acordar no meio da noite, Akane?

**Akane: **Desculpe por isso, Seichi, mas eu estava deprimida e precisava falar com alguém.

**Seichi: **E por que você...

Seichi parou de discutir ao notar o estado de Akane e, por fim, resolveu acompanhá-la numa caminhada noturna. Mas se vestiu antes disso, claro!

Durante a caminhada, muita conversa aconteceu.

**Seichi: **Você não estava na festa da vitória. Foi à algum lugar?

**Akane: **Fui ao cemitério de minha cidade natal, visitar o túmulo de minha mãe.

**Seichi: **Sua mãe? Eu não sabia que ela tinha falecido. Na verdade, você nunca me falou nada sobre sua família ou seu passado.

**Akane: **Se eu te contar, você promete não contar à ninguém?

**Seichi: **Prometo.

Os dois sentaram-se no chão frio, perto do campo de treinamento, e Akane começou a contar sua história.

**Akane: **Nasci numa família de classe média alta e extremamente tradicional, tanto que fui treinada pra ser uma ótima dona de casa, capaz de cozinhar, limpar, servir chá e costurar bem. *abafando o riso* Mas somente meus sobrinhos e seu filho Tomoko que provaram minha comida até agora!

**Seichi: ***fingindo estar indignado* Que feio! Usando meu filho como cobaia!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, antes de Akane continuar.

**Akane: **Meu pai Aoi era rígido quanto às tarefas, enquanto que minha mãe Kumiko, era mais gentil, embora ansiasse pelo meu treino e quisesse me ver casada com uma dessas famílias tradicionais.

**Seichi: **Tipo os Uchihas?

**Akane: **Uchihas, Yamanakas, Aburames, Hyuugas... Nem vou citar todas que até cansa. Mas eu era infeliz e amaldiçoava o futuro que meus pais buscavam, pois não era o que eu queria e sim o que ELES queriam. Tanto que comecei a sustentar uma relação conturbada com meus pais e, conforme eu crescia, ganhava cada vez mais coragem para enfrentar as regras que me eram importas, principalmente por meu pai. Foi assim com o futebol também, aos 7 anos.

**Seichi: ***confuso* Com o futebol?

**Akane: **Sim. Foi minha primeira e maior paixão. Eu voltava do mercado com algumas compras e assisti uma partida ao vivo que passava numa loja de eletrônicos. Fiquei tão fascinada que contei toda a experiência pro meu irmão mais velho, Kyo, quando voltei pra casa. Claro que meu pai ouviu a conversa e, rígido, me proibiu de ver qualquer jogo ou de pensar em seu uma jogadora.

**Seichi: **E você não aceitou isso, não foi?

**Akane: **Claro que não! Mas esperei os anos passarem, até estar independente e juntar dinheiro pra sair de casa e viver sozinho. Claro que o Kyo me ajudou nessa tarefa e me doou metade do salário, pois vivia com nossos pais, até namorar uma moça chamada Madoka e ambos decidirem se casar logo depois. Foi um espanto quando, de todos da família, a mamãe fosse a que mais discordasse, pois Madoka não era proveniente de nenhum clã e a primeira não queria isso para Kyo. No final, ele abandonou a família e foi morar com Madoka, que arcou com os gastos na compra do apartamento apesar de não ser rica.

**Seichi: **E quanto a você? Como reagiu?

**Akane: **Apesar de ter ententido a situação dele, fiquei um pouco depressiva e solitária naquele lugar que deveria chamar de lar. Quanto contei ao Kyo, por telefone, que desejava ter meu irmão falecido, Aki, ao meu lado, ele se surpreendeu e contou que Aki e eu éramos muito parecidos em personalidade, tanto que isso teria gerado rancor no meu pai, pois ele nunca superou a perda de Aki e agora o via em mim. Fiquei revoltada quando soube e nossa relação se desgastou mais, gerando discussões entre nós e causando um profundo descontentamento na minha mãe.

**Seichi: **O que aconteceu depois?

**Akane: **Bom, aos 13 anos, revelei aos meus pais que havia juntado dinheiro suficiente pra alugar um apartamento e procurar seguir meu sonho de ser jogadora, tanto que completei com "não importa o que vocês pensam, nada vai me fazer mudar de ideia". Mamãe começou a chorar e papai ficou com tanta raiva que achei que ele fosse me espancar. No final, saí de casa com o que consegui carregar e me instalei num apartamento razoável no centro da cidade, com o apoio emocional e financeiro de Kyo e Madoka. Com o tempo, procurei um emprego pra auxiliar no pagamento das despesar, ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe tinha esperanças de me trazer pra casa, ligando desesperada várias vezes. Mesmo eu a amando muito, não me curvei, pois decidiria o próprio destino e nem era roubaria esse direito de mim.

**Seichi: **Então ela desistiu?

**Akane: **Sim, assim como meu pai, que nem se importava mais comigo. Entretanto, minha mãe acabou falecendo de um tumor descoberto há pouco tempo, mas que foi tarde para salvá-la. A família se reuniu para o enterro dela e acabei chegando à uma conclusão: apesar dos defeitos e a forma como ela me tratava, eu a amava de verdade. Com sua morte, os laços da família e o sentimento que nos mantinha próximos se ruíram, pois mamãe era o cerne da família, que mantinha a todos parcamente unidos. No final, não encontrei mais sentido em continuar me comunicando com meu pai, que acusava a mim e meu sonho absurdo de ter matado a mamãe. Desde o funeral que não tenho contato com ele e o renego como pai.

**Seichi: **Então você só tem contato com seu irmão e a esposa dele?

**Akane: **Sim. Madoka engravidou poucos meses após o enterro de minha mãe. Atualmente, ela tem três filhos: Hayato, Hiroshi e a pequena Ren, com 6, 5 e 4 anos de idade. Eles e seus pais são as figuras mais importantes de minha vida.

**Seichi: **Isso foi uma história e tanto.

**Akane: **Agradeço que tenha me escutado, Seichi. Me sinto bem melhor agora!

**Seichi: **Vamos voltar?

Os dois voltaram para a suíte, ignorando totalmente Shinji e Tenten, que haviam adormecido durante o treinamento no campo.

* * *

><p><strong>Akane: <strong>*sorriso leve* _Fico feliz mesmo que tenha me escutado, Seichi._

De volta à Pablo e Seichi, o primeiro também havia decidido contar sua história, mesmo não sendo tão grande quanto à de Akane.

**Pablo: **Durante minha vida, perdi pessoas importantes de uma maneira bem brusca, como minha mãe e meu namorado, e meu irmão doente me tornou frio para os desconhecidos. Acabei parando de tocar, cantar e dançar quando meu namorado morreu, deixei tudo de lado e comecei a fumar assim como a Sayuri. Só depois me chamaram pro time graças à minha velocidade e não tive muito tempo pra ficar deprimido.

**Seichi: **Olha, Pablo, eu sei que você sofreu muito e entendo isso, mas a vida continua. Ou você acha que seu namorado ia gostar de te ver desse jeito?

**Pablo: **Hum... Apesar de não gostar que citem meu ex, confesso que você tem razão. Vou tentar seguir em frente.

Pro espanto de Seichi, Pablo lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, que o fez ficar corado. Mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois uma gritaria foi ouvida e logo soube que Konohamaru havia derrubado o ponche em cima de Hana.

**Hana: ***irritada* SEU IMBECIL! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! TÔ TODA ENCHARCADA! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR UMA ROUPA NOVA, TÁ OUVINDO?

Enquanto Sousuke tentava acalmar a garota, Seichi se ofereceu pra buscar o esfregão no armário do zelador, mas não esperava encontrar Ryuu e Itachi aos beijos e amassos lá dentro. Claro que eles não gostaram da interrupção.

**Itachi: ***sério* Pega logo o esfregão e fecha essa porta de uma vez!

**Ryuu: **É, não vê que estamos ocupados?

Morrendo de vergonha, Seichi pegou o esfregão e voltou pra junto dos outros.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9****.**

Enquanto Seichi ajudava com a limpeza, Natsume e Hinata continuavam conversando.

**Natsume: **Não sei se seria uma boa ideia você continuar andando comigo, Hinata. Você conhece minha história, sabe que sou violento!

**Hinata: **Eu sei, mas as coisas podem mudar! Ou, por acaso, você e seu irmão estão gostando novamente da mesma garota?

Natsume olhou para Shinji e Tenten, que estavam dançando.

**Natsume: **Não. Ele gosta da Tenten, e eu... de outra garota.

**Hinata: ***sem graça* Ah... que bom.

**Voz: **VOLTA AQUI, SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: num instante, Pain fugia às gargalhadas de Gaara. No outro, Natsume esticou o braço para o lado e a cara de Pain acertou o punho endurecido.

**Hinata: ***espantada* Por que fez isso?

**Natsume: ***sério* Pro seu colega de time estar perseguindo-o, deve ser algo importante.

**Gaara: ***segurando Pain pela gola da camisa* TE PEGUEI, SEU TRAIDOR!

**Pain: ***soltando-se* QUER BRIGAR, SEU IMBECIL?

**Natsume: **Apesar de adorar ver brigas, melhor não nos metermos.

Hinata concordou e os dois foram para a mesa do bufê, enquanto os dois ruivos se atracavam.

Do lado de fora da festa, um casal estava em cima do galho de uma árvore: Akari Acco e Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke: **Não entendi o que fez você me seguir: não é você que adora festas?

**Akari: **Sim. Mas quando te vi com um milk-shake de chocolate com menta, eu não resisti em te seguir pra fora da festa. Sou viciada.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso de canto* Em mim?

**Akari: ***séria* Em milk-shake, Sasuke. Eu posso até gostar de você, mas me recuso a fazer parte do seu fã-clube.

**Sasuke: **Eu não te considero parte do meu fã-clube. Principalmente porque eu nunca beijaria uma fangirl nos lábios.

**Akari: ***confusa* Mas você não me beijou nos láb...

Sasuke não a deixou terminar, pois a beijou como nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes. A única pessoa que tinha beijado antes foi o Naruto, e acidental.

Quando interromperam o beijo, depois de 30 segundos, até quiseram outro, mas uma voz os interrompeu.

**Voz: **Papai? É você que está aí em cima da árvore?

Os dois olharam pra baixo e notaram Tomoko olhando pra eles.

Sasuke ficou preocupado. Não conhecia Tomoko e achou que Akari poderia pensar mal dele pelo fato do garotinho tê-lo confundido com o pai. Felizmente, isso não aconteceu, pois Akari conhecia Tomoko, é claro.

**Akari: ***sorriso* Não, Tomoko querido! Seu pai está lá dentro, na festa.

Akari apontou o local da festa, antes de Tomoko sorrir.

**Tomoko: **Obrigada, Akari-nee-chan! E desculpa, viu moço?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, antes de Tomoko correr pra dentro da festa.

**Sasuke: **Era seu irmãozinho?

**Akari: **Não, mas gosto dele como se fosse. É filho do nosso goleiro, que lembra muito meu irmão mais velho no jeito divertido e curioso.

**Sasuke: **Não sabia que você tinha um irmão mais velho.

**Akari: **Não costumo contar muito sobre minha família e meu passado, mas se quiser ouvir...

Sasuke concordou e Akari começou a falar.

**Akari: **Eu não era uma filha muito desejada, pois nasci de uma única noite de amor entre uma japonesa de uma família tradicional e um inglês rico e arrogante. Minha mãe, Aki, não teve coragem de voltar ao Japão pra encarar a família, e meu pai, William, não estava disposto a me assumir, pois em sua mente a culpa era toda da minha mãe. Mesmo assim, eu era feliz.

**Sasuke: **_Pelo menos isso a Akari era._

**Akari: **Meu pai só me assumiu quando eu fiz 6 anos e meu meio-irmão, William Jr, me encontrou no parque por acaso e notou a pinta em comum. Ele acabou me dando essa pulseira de prata que estou usando de presente.

Akari estendeu o pulso e mostrou a pulseira para Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **É muito bonita!

**Akari: **Sim. Mas minha mãe não suportava vê-lo tentando me conquistar através de presentes, apesar de não poder me privar dos privilégios que meu pai poderia me oferecer e que ela tivera quando morava no japão. Só descobri o porquê disso e de não morar com meu pai aos 7 anos, ao confrontar minha mãe, um pouco antes dela morrer de hemorragia no útero causada por um câncer que ela desconhecia. Tanto que, a partir daí, deixei os cabelos crescerem até o comprimento dos da minha mãe, pra poder me lembrar dela.

**Sasuke: **E pra onde você foi quando sua mãe morreu?

**Akari: **Pra casa do meu pai, é claro. Mas nossa relação não era mais tão agradável, e a dele com meu irmão era pior ainda. Minha madrasta, Brittany, até tentava apaziguar, mas não era muito bem sucedida. Quando meu irmão fez 18 anos, resolveu sair de casa e comprou um apartamento, eu passava mais tempo na casa dele do que na minha. Também saí de casa aos 16 anos, idade que tenho agora, e vim para o japão, tentar conhecer a cultura de minha mãe ou até conhecer meu avós, apesar do meu irmão ser contra, mas não conseguiu me convencer. Entretanto, tatuamos as iniciais um do outro antes de eu partir.

**Sasuke: ***apontando* É essa tatuagem aí nas costas, não é?

Como Akari estava com uma blusa que mostrava as costas, Sasuke podia ver a tatuagem.

**Akari: **Sim. Sempre ponho a mão direita nela quando estou triste. A tatuagem, a pulseira e o cabelo idêntico da minha mãe faz com que eu sinta como se ainda tivesse uma família.

**Sasuke: **Entendo. *pausa* Quer entrar?

**Akari: **Assim que terminarmos de tomar o milk-shake.

De volta à festa, a briga de Gaara e Pain havia sido feia. No final, o primeiro teve que voltar para o condomínio do time Tsunade e ficar no quarto aos cuidados de Aiya.

**Aiya: ***passando remédio no hematoma do braço de Gaara* Você não tem jeito mesmo. De onde você tirou a ideia de brigar com o Pain daquele jeito? Olha só o seu estado!

**Gaara: **Depois do que ele te fez, bem que mereceu.

Aiya entendeu do que ele falava. Pain a havia magoado na festa, ficando com Konan na sua frente, e ainda disse que Aiya tinha sido apenas uma "diversão". De alguma forma, Gaara ficou sabendo e foi tirar satisfações, o que causou perseguição pela festa e pancadaria.

**Aiya: **Eu sei que ele mereceu. Mas isso era meu problema, Gaara!

**Gaara: **Magoada do jeito que estava, não poderia fazer nada. Preciso agradecer o Natsume Hayari depois por ter me ajudado.

**Aiya: ***em pânico* NATSUMI? O MAIS VIOLENTO DO MEU TIME?

**Gaara: **Se acalma, ele só o impediu de continuar correndo! Somente eu que bati no Pain. AI!

**Aiya: **Pronto. Esse remédio da família Nakamura vai resolver o problema dos hematomas em 3 dias. *indignada* Eu não acredito que, em vez de estar com os outros comemorando meu aniversário, estou aqui bancando a enfermeira!

**Gaara: **Lamento por isso.

**Aiya: ***suspirando* Tudo bem, agora já foi. *sorriso leve* Pelo menos eu sei que você vai ficar bem... Gaara-kun.

Normalmente, Gaara ficaria muito irritado por causa do apelido, mas não conseguiu nesse momento. Principalmente quando Aiya lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

**Aiya: **A gente se vê. E tente não se meter em mais encrencas, está bem?

Aiya saiu dali, sem perceber que Gaara estava levemente corado por causa do beijo.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10****.**

Depois de alguns dias, finalmente chegou a véspera da segunda partida do time Shizune. Se eles ganhassem essa partida iriam para as semifinais, onde restariam 4 times, por isso Shizune decidiu que treinariam duro na véspera.

Só havia um problema.

**Natsume: ***irritado* PORQUE NÓS TEMOS QUE TREINAR NA CHUVA, SHIZUNE-SENSEI?

**Shizune: ***séria* Eu preciso lembrá-lo que nossa próxima partida é amanhã, Natsume?

**Sayuri: **Nós sabemos, mas... e se pegarmos uma gripe? Aí esse treino será perda de tempo caso a gente apareça no jogo gripados.

**Shizune: **Se você tomou as vacinas obrigatórias, não irá pegar gripe. E onde está o Pablo, pelamordedeus?

**Seichi: ***desconfiado* _Será que ele... _Eu vou procurá-lo, Shizune-sensei.

Seichi saiu dali e foi para a suite do time. Como esperado, encontrou Pablo no quarto, sentado na cama com o rádio ligado.

**Seichi: **Você não vem treinar, Pablo?

Pablo não precisou olhar pela janela para perceber que estava chovendo, era só olhar para Seichi pra notar o óbvio.

**Pablo: **Está chovendo.

**Seichi: ***confuso* E daí? Uma chuva não mata ninguém, e você tomou as vacinas.

**Pablo: **Eu sei, mas... *irritado* Ah, quer saber? Eu não vou treinar na chuva e ponto final!

Pablo cruzou os braços e fez bico, como se fosse uma criança. Mesmo que Seichi tenha achado isso fofo, Pablo não o convenceu com essa birra. A única escolha do goleiro foi puxar o outro pelas pernas, fazendo-o agarrar os pés da cama.

**Pablo: **ME SOLTA, SEICHI! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU TREINAR! EU VOU SER RESERVA NESSE JOGO MESMO!

**Seichi: **EU NÃO VOU SOLTAR ATÉ VOCÊ ME DAR UMA BOA RAZÃO PRA NÃO IR TREINAR NA CHUVA!

**Pablo: **EU TENHO MEDO, TÁ LEGAL?

**Seichi: ***soltando-o, incrédulo* Você tem medo de chuva?

**Pablo: ***sério* Não é bem medo, é mais ódio, já que meu namorado e minha mãe morreram em dias chuvosos. Eu sempre me desconcentro, normalmente não jogo e perco a ação quando começa a chover. Não é raro quando as pessoas têm que me carregar pra fora da chuva. Por isso, Seichi, não me obrigue a ir treinar, está bem?

**Seichi: **Está bem, Pablo, eu compreendo. Vou dar uma desculpa pra Shizune-sensei... *sorriso maroto* ... mas só com uma condição!

**Pablo: ***preocupado* Qual?

**Seichi: **Vai me ensinar a tocar piano.

**Pablo: ***chocado* QUÊ? M-mas eu não toco mais piano!

**Seichi: **Não discuta comigo, Pablo! Ou isso ou eu conto pra todo mundo que você tem medo de chuva, incluíndo o meu filho.

**Pablo: ***zangado* Seu chantagista! Tá legal, eu aceito! Quando quer começar?

**Seichi: **Pode ser nas quintas-feiras. Tudo bem pra você?

Pablo concordou com a cabeça, antes de Seichi agradecer e sair dali, retornando para o campo.

**Shizune: **E aí? Onde está o Pablo?

**Seichi: **Ele disse que estava com uma dor de barriga insuportável e por isso não vai poder treinar, mas já tomou um remédio. Acho que não tem problema a falta, já que será reserva amanhã.

**Shizune: **Está bem. Só espero que não prejudique o time.

Felizmente, tudo ocorreu bem durante o jogo. O time Shizune ganhou de 4 a 1 e foi classificado para as semifinais, junto com o Time Jiraiya, o Time Shizune e o Time Orochimaru. A única coisa ruim foi o mau-humor de Erein por causa de um acontecimento no jogo.

**Erein: ***resmungando* Aquele Seichi... É um idiota, burro e irresponsável! Se não tivesse saído do gol pra tentar um ataque ao time adversário, não teríamos levado um gol. ISSO ME DEIXA LOUCA!

Zangada, acabou esticando o braço e seu punho acertou o rosto de alguém, fazendo a pessoa cair no chão. Quando Erein percebeu, entrou em pânico.

**Erein: ***desesperada* AI, MEU DEUS! EU ACERTEI O NEJI HYUUGA!

Sem saber o que fazer, a única opção foi arrastá-lo até a suite e esperar até ele acordar.

* * *

><p>Esse foi meio curto por causa de uma emergência, mas os próximos serão mais longos.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11****.**

Quando Neji acordou, estranhou o lugar onde estava. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar no campo quando alguma coisa o acertou no rosto.

**Neji: ***olhando em volta* _Onde é que eu estou?_

**Voz: **Finalmente você acordou.

Neji olhou pra porta e notou Erein encostada nela, olhando pra ele com um sorriso leve.

**Neji: **Você é... Erein Acatauassú? Do time Shizune?

**Erein: **Sim. E você é o Neji Hyuuga, do time Jiraiya. Caso não tenha reconhecido o local em que está, aqui é a suite do meu time.

**Neji: **E por que estou aqui?

**Erein: ***sem graça* Eu... acertei um soco na sua cara.

**Neji: ***sério* Já entendi. O ódio por mim é tanto que você acertou um soco na minha cara.

**Erein: **Eu não acertei de propósito, eu juro! *pausa* A menos que você seja uma das minhas cunhadas.

**Neji: **Eu estava só brincando, sei que foi um acidente.

**Erein: **Mas eu não estava brincando. Se fosse uma de minhas cunhadas, eu te acertaria sem piedade.

**Neji: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Detesta tanto assim suas cunhadas? Por quê?

**Erein: **É uma longa história...

**Neji: ***sorriso maroto* Eu tenho tempo pra ouvir.

Neji, sentado na cama, colocou um pouco de gelo na área que levou o soco, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a história de Erein.

**Erein: **Eu sou a caçula de 7 filhos, e a única mulher, por isso acabei virando o xodó da casa. Meu irmão mais velho, no qual sou mais apegada, sempre cuidou bem de mim, e o que nasceu antes de mim vive implicando comigo. Mas é mais ciúme de irmão, coisa que os outros também sentem. *sorriso maroto* Me pergunto o que fariam contigo se estivessem aqui.

**Neji: **Nada que eu não possa resolver. Mas onde entra suas cunhadas na história?

**Erein: **Digamos que meus irmãos casados são a razão da minha angústia, já que minhas cunhadas me odeiam e acham que se eu fosse um garoto não ficariam me paparicando. Eu não gosto de ver meus irmãos sofrendo, então sempre choro escondida pelos cantos.

**Neji: **Sem ofensa, mas... isso não parece ser um grande problema.

**Erein: **Você nem ouviu o pior. A esposa do meu irmão mais velho chegou a pedir pra uma pessoa me atropelar na rua, como uma tentativa de tirar minha vida. Felizmente, isso não aconteceu, mas fiquei em coma por seis meses. Sem falar que ganhei um corte na cabeça e tive que cortar meus cabelos ondulados que iam até os pés.

**Neji: ***engolindo em seco* _Tomara que, se o Natsume casar com a Hinata, não resolva me atropelar. _*indignado* _O que estou pensando? Até parece que a Hinata vai se interessar por um cara violento desses._

**Erein: **Meus cabelos até voltaram a crescer, mas preferi ficar com a aparência pouco feminina pra evitar o ciúme das cunhadas e não chamar a atenção.

**Neji: **Bom, chamou a minha.

Erein corou com a cantada, mas preferiu continuar contando a história.

**Erein: **Eu sofri muito quando soube do atentado, mas não contei nada para meu irmão mais velho porque, como disse antes, não queria vê-lo sofrer. Por causa das implicâncias com meu irmão que nasceu antes de mim, troquei o handebol pelo futebol, por ser boa na defesa e por ter ganhado ânimo e amor pela vida depois de ver o esforço de outros jogadores. Já quis morrer pela angústia e depressão causada pelas cunhadas, mas eu garanto pra você, Neji, que isso não voltará a acontecer, pois surgiu uma Erein forte e determinada do acidente.

**Neji: **Fico feliz por você.

O olhar penetrante de Neji foi o bastante para Erein virar o rosto, que havia ficado vermelho como pimentão.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Ryuu conversava com Hana.

**Hana: **Achei que você e o Itachi estivessem se dando bem!

**Ryuu: ***tomando um gole de sakê* E nós estamos.

**Hana: **Então por que está me pedindo conselho?

**Ryuu: **Porque eu quero mudar de "estágio".

**Hana: ***confusa* Huh?

**Ryuu: **Itachi e eu ficamos juntos já algum tempo, mas sem compromisso. Acho que deveríamos aprofundar nosso relacionamento, entende?

**Hana: **Entendi: você quer passar do "ficar" pro "namorar".

**Ryuu: **Exatamente. Mas confesso que tenho medo da reação do Itachi... *murmurando* ... assim como tive medo da reação do meu pai.

**Hana: ***sem ouvir bem o murmuro* Como? Da "o quê" do seu pai?

**Ryuu: ***suspiro* Esquece.

**Hana: **Nem vem! Você começou e agora vai terminar! Tem algum problema com seu pai, por acaso?

**Ryuu: **Está bem, eu conto! Mas o que eu disser não sai dessa cozinha, ouviu bem?

Hana concordou com a cabeça, antes de Ryuu começar a contar sobre seu passado.

**Ryuu: **Eu sou fruto do relacionamento de minha mãe com outro cara, por isso meu "pai", Osamu, me odeia, meu irmão mais velho, Masaki, acha que sou uma decepção, e a caçula Momoko é uma pirralha, mas a melhor pessoa da família. Minha mãe, Kimiko, sempre foi aquela "mãezona" que me ajuda com qualquer problema, apesar de ser dona-de-casa e seguir fielmente as ordens do meu pai.

**Hana: **Sua família parece muito complicada.

**Ryuu: **Bota complicada nisso! Mas vamos voltar à história. Na minha infância e pré-adolescência, eu era uma garota riquíssima, recatada, educadíssima e que nunca fazia qualquer esporte masculino. Isso mudou quando, há 3 anos, vi o Masaki jogando futebol e fiquei interessada, começando a jogar escondida do meu pai.

**Hana: **Seu pai acabou descobrindo?

**Ryuu: **Sim. Tanto que brigou muito comigo e me mandou pro quarto. Claro que não fiquei satisfeita com isso e fugi de casa, pegando todo o dinheiro da mesada, minhas roupas e a bola de futebol. Fui morar numa quitinete onde pagava aluguel baixo com salário de garçonete.

**Hana: **Pelo menos você ficou longe do seu pai.

**Ryuu: **Aí que você se engana, Hana! Meu pai me encontrou e fez um barraco na frente do restaurante, exclamando que fui deserdada da família. Acabei ficando irritada e mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele, antes de ir embora. No final, fui demitida do emprego e comecei a beber, até conhecer Shizune no bar e entrar pro time.

**Hana: **Entendo. De qualquer forma, Ryuu, se você enfrentou a reação de seu pai, pode enfrentar a do Itachi sem problemas. Ao contrário do seu pai, ele gosta de você.

**Ryuu: **É... tem razão. Bom, já vou indo.

Ryuu saiu da cozinha, sendo observada por Hana.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12****.**

Aquele tempo que Erein e Neji ficaram conversando no quarto das meninas, foram observados por Sousuke sem perceber. No dia seguinte, ele comentou com Hana sobre uma suspeita que tinha.

**Hana: **De onde você tirou a ideia de o Neji e a Erein estão apaixonados?

**Sousuke: **Apenas sei que é verdade. Nós temos que juntá-los!

**Hana: **Como? Nem conhecemos o Neji direito!

**Sousuke: **Não, mas conhecemos duas pessoas que o conhecem muito bem: Hinata e Hanabi. Infelizmente, Hinata é muito próxima daquele chato do Natsume, então vamos pedir a ajuda da Hanabi.

**Hana: **Nesse caso, meu primo deve saber onde ela está. Vamos procurá-lo.

Os dois saíram dali, tentando achar Ken. Se o achassem, sem dúvida achariam Hanabi.

Na sala, Pablo e Seichi tinham a primeira lição de piano. Entretanto, Seichi estava muito concentrado em prestar atenção pra notar que Pablo estava muito perto. Só percebeu quando o banco quebrou e caíram dele, com Pablo em cima de Seichi.

**Seichi: **Ah... foi mal, Pablo.

**Pablo: **Imagina!

Pablo fez uma cara meio marota e "felina", fazendo Seichi ficar vermelho e arrepiado até o último fio de cabelo. Mas Pablo também ficou com vergonha quando notou Hana e Sousuke na porta, olhando pra eles com cara de espanto.

**Hana: **Vocês estão bem?

**Seichi: ***levantando do chão com Pablo* Estamos.

**Pablo: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* _Eles sabem como estragar o clima._

**Sousuke: **Estamos procurando o Ken. Viram ele?

**Voz: **Ele está com a Hanabi no campo de treino.

**Hana: **Ah... valeu, Akane.

Os dois agradeceram e saíram dali, junto com Seichi, já que a aula tinha terminado com a quebra do banco. Só ficaram Pablo e Akane.

**Akane: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Por que não desiste, Pablo? Está óbvio que o Seichi não é gay!

**Pablo: **Depois do que aconteceu naquele dia no bar, suas chances com o Seichi também não são muito grandes. Ele estava lá quando você começou a dançar em cima da mesa e ainda deu uns amassos no garoto abacaxi. Shikamaru era o nome dele, acho.

**Akane: ***chocada* COMO É?

**Pablo: ***sorriso maroto* Vai dizer que não se lembra? Não é surpresa você não compreender o porquê do Shikamaru ficar fugindo de você e todo mundo sorrir marotamente quando você pergunta o que houve naquele dia.

**Akane: **Você está inventando isso, não está?

**Pablo: **Talvez sim, talvez não. Por que não pergunta ao próprio Shikamaru?

Akane não respondeu nada, mas decidiu mesmo que perguntaria ao Shikamaru. Isso se ele parasse de fugir dela, é claro!

Voltando ao Sousuke e à Hana, ambos seguiram a indicação de Akane e encontraram Ken e Hanabi treinando juntos.

**Hana: **Será que é uma boa ideia vocês dois treinarem juntos? Nossos times irão se enfrentar nas semi-finais!

**Hanabi: **Estamos só fazendo um treino amistoso, nada demais. De qualquer forma, por que queriam falar conosco?

Hana e Sousuke contaram a situação para os dois.

**Ken: **Bom, eu tenho uma ideia para juntar a Erein e o Neji: e se trancarmos os dois em algum lugar juntos? Talvez num lugar escuro e...

**Sousuke: **Ken, você esqueceu? A Erein tem medo do escuro!

**Hanabi: ***sorriso leve* E o primo Neji é muito protetor. Aposto que vai rolar, no mínimo, um clima entre os dois.

**Hana: **Bom, então vamos nessa!

Na noite seguinte, Erein apareceu no local combinado: a cozinha dos treinadores.

**Erein: **Onde está o interruptor dessa cozinha? Está tão escuro que não enxergo nada! Tem alguém aí?

**Voz: **Hanabi, é você?

Antes que Erein dissesse algo, a porta da cozinha bateu, trancando-a. E se não fosse o bastante, trancada com alguém que sequer podia ver... pelo menos até a pessoa acender uma lanterna.

**Erein: **Neji?

**Neji: **Erein? O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que era a Hanabi!

**Erein: **E eu achei que era alguém do meu time!

**Neji: ***batendo na porta* EI, ABRAM A PORTA!

**Erein: ***tremendo* N-Neji, onde está o interruptor dessa cozinha?

**Neji: **Perto da janela. Mas a lâmpada está queimada, por isso trouxe a lanterna.

**Erein: **S-só faltava essa. E-eu tenho medo do escuro.

**Neji: **Tomara que a bateria da minha lanterna dure bastante tempo.

Sem escolha, ambos sentaram-se no chão, esperando que não demorasse tanto pra amanhecer.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13****.**

Como estavam sem sono, e teriam que esperar até de manhã pra tirar Neji e Erein da cozinha, Hana, Sousuke, Hanaki e Ken decidiram treinar um pouco no campo, mesmo sendo de madrugada. Só depois de duas horas que caíram exaustos no meio do campo. Sem forças, decidiram conversar um pouco.

**Hanabi: **Por que não contam um pouco sobre o passado de vocês? Isso se quiserem, é claro.

Mesmo receosos, decidiram contar, sendo que Hana foi a primeira.

**Hana: **Meu pai, Ichigo, sumiu misteriosamente quando minha irmã Ayaya nasceu, há 8 anos, e minha mãe, Haruhi, morreu na mesma época. Então, ficamos ao cuidado do meu irmão mais velho, Ryuuji. Eu sempre cuidei da Ayaya como mãe, tanto que ela me chama assim ás vezes, e nunca reclamei da vida, mesmo quando Ryuuji ficou desempregado e ficamos um tempo sem comer.

**Sousuke: **Parece a história de Jó, da bíblia.

**Hana: ***séria* Também não exagera, Sousuke! *limpando a garganta* Voltando a história, eu sempre amei futebol, tanto que a única lembrança que tenho do meu pai é quando ele me levou a um jogo quando eu era menor.

**Hanabi: **O que fez seu pai sumir?

**Hana: **Confesso que não sei. Talvez preocupação. De qualquer modo, meus irmãos e eu moramos com o Ken e a tia Yuume, até a morte dela no ano passado. Depois disso, nos mudamos e entramos pro time. Fim.

**Hanabi: **Ahn... legal. Quer ir agora, Ken?

**Ken: **Tá, tudo bem. Bom, meu pai também fugiu de casa, mas foi quando ele descobriu que mamãe estava me esperando. Felizmente, ela recebeu todo o apoio da tia Haruhi. Fui criado junto com meus primos e jogava futebol com eles, tanto que foi nessa época que surgiu a paixão pelo esporte, mas até os 6 anos me mudei com minha mãe por causa de trabalho. Mesmo com as discussões com a Hana. eu me diverti bastante quando eles apareceram na porta da minha casa anos mais tarde.

**Hana: **Ei, não brigávamos tanto assim!

**Ken: ***sarcasmo* Sei. Voltando a história, chegamos a passar fome quando Ryuuji ficou desempregado, como a Hana já disse, e eu só parei de reclamar quando ela me deu um "sacode".

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada nessa parte.

**Ken: **E o resto vocês já sabem: minha mãe morreu no ano passado e depois nos mudamos. É sua vez, Sousuke.

**Sousuke: **Ah, eu não tenho nada de interessante pra contar.

**Hana: ***olhos de "cachorro pidão"* Por favor...

**Sousuke: ***corando* T-tá legal, eu conto. _Essa garota realmente me deixa louco, no bom sentido. _Meu pai, Hiroto, morreu num acidente de trânsito e minha mãe, Yoshino, é médica e não passa muito tempo em casa, então eu que cuido desta e de minha irmã caçula, May. Apesar dela ser uma pirralha, eu daria minha vida para protegê-la. Minha vida foi normal até eu completar 12 anos. Fim.

**Ken: ***indignado* Que papo é esse de "fim"? Você tem que contar o que aconteceu depois dos seus 12 anos!

**Hana e Hanabi: **É isso aí!

**Sousuke: **Ok, mas depois não digam que não avisei. *limpando a garganta* Quando eu tinha 12 anos, meus amigos e eu decidimos inventar uma casa que, segundo diziam, traziam desgraças. Eu só soube que os boatos eram verdadeiros tarde demais, quando meus amigos já estavam todos mortos.

Todo mundo fez uma cara de terror quando Sousuke contou isso, mas ele continuou assim mesmo.

**Sousuke: **No ano seguinte, minha família e eu mudamos de cidade e eu fui para uma nova escola. Apesar de ter feito novos amigos, nunca esqueci o que aconteceu naquela casa e sinto culpa até hoje por não tê-los ajudado.

**Hana: ***chateada* Lamento pelo que aconteceu, de verdade.

Tentando confortá-lo, Hana o abraçou e este retribuiu o abraço... pelo menos até ela resolver bancar a engraçadinha.

**Sousuke: ***indignado* Hana, está com a mão no meu traseiro de novo?

**Hana: ***tirando a mão, rindo* Brincadeirinha! *sorriso maroto* Mas, agora, não é brincadeira.

Pro espanto de Ken e Hanabi, Hana segurou a cabeça de Sousuke e lhe tascou um beijo na boca, um beijo que foi aprofundado logo depois.

**Ken: **Será que dá pra vocês não fazerem isso na nossa frente?

**Hana: ***interrompendo o beijo* Eu não reclamo quando você beija a Hanabi, então não reclame.

**Ken: ***espantado* Mas eu nunca beijei a Hanabi!

**Hana: **Bom...

Hana segurou a cabeça de Ken por trás e o fez beijar a Hanabi nos lábios. No final, ambos ficaram tão vermelhos quanto um pimentão.

**Hana: ***sorriso divertido* ... agora você beijou.

**Hanabi: ***com o coração acelerado* _O que está havendo comigo? Me sinto a Hinata quando pensa no Natsume-san. Será que eu estou_...

Hanabi olhou discretamente para Ken, que brigava com Hana pela brincadeira.

**Hanabi: ***sorrindo levemente* _Sim, eu estou._


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14****.**

Já que Hana, Sousuke, Hanabi e Ken haviam dormido no meio do campo de treinamento, Neji e Erein só saíram da cozinha quando os treinadores entraram no local e encontraram os dois dormindo no chão. Apesar da situação constrangedora, o plano pra juntar os dois havia dado certo. Na verdade, até o dia da primeira semi-final, o time Shizune inteiro estava comprometido, entre eles e com jogadores de outros times.

Com exceção de Akane Keiko Katsuo. Não estava muito fácil pra ela conseguir falar com Shikamaru Nara, mas falaria com ele antes do campeonato acabar. Nem que tivesse que sair no meio do jogo contra o time Tsunade pra isso.

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Fingindo ter machucado o pé no segundo tempo do jogo, trocou de lugar com Shinji (que estava de reserva) e foi atrás de Shikamaru, que estava indo para o banheiro. Esperou um pouco e entrou no local.

Felizmente, eram os únicos ali.

**Shikamaru: **AH, AKANE!

**Akane: ***ficando na frente* Pode esquecer, Shikamaru. Você não vai sair desse banheiro até falar comigo, ouviu bem?

**Shikamaru: ***cruzando os braços, resmungando* Você é mesmo uma garota problemática. Tá legal, fale de uma vez! Tem a ver com o que aconteceu no bar, não tem?

**Akane: **Tem. Eu só sei do que aconteceu porque o Pablo me contou. Estava bêbada naquele dia e não me lembro de nada.

**Shikamaru: **Ah... entendo.

**Akane: ***analizando-o, desconfiada* É impressão minha ou você parece meio... chateado por causa disso?

**Shikamaru: ***disfarçando* Ch-chateado? Claro que não estou chateado!

**Akane: **Então você não se importa de eu não me lembrar daquele dia?

**Shikamaru: ***suspirando* Está bem, Akane, confesso que me importo por você não se lembrar. Eu QUERIA que se lembrasse. Satisfeita?

**Akane: ***corando* Sim.

Shikamaru também ficou corado, mas virou o rosto para disfarçar.

**Shikamaru: ***sem olhar pra ela* Eu sei que isso é meio repentino, mas... gostaria de manter contato comigo depois que o campeonato acabar?

**Akane: **Tudo bem! *pegando uma caneta* Estende a mão. Vou te dar meu telefone.

Quando os dois saíram do banheiro, alguns minutos depois, o jogo já estava no fim. O time Shizune havia ganhado a partida de 5 a 1. No final, o time Tsunade teve que ir embora, mas é claro que alguns membros se despediram de seus(suas) namorados(as).

**Hinata: **N-Natsume-kun, eu... lhe desejo boa sorte no campeonato.

**Natsume: ***segurando as mãos de Hinata, com um sorriso leve* Obrigado, Hinata-chan. Sentirei sua falta.

O casal trocou um beijo longo e calmo, antes de Hinata se juntar ao resto do time.

**Gaara: ***sorrindo levemente* Eu quero que você seja forte, Aiya, por nós dois. Eu estarei torcendo por você lá de casa.

**Aiya: **Obrigada por tudo, Gaara. De verdade.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, antes de Gaara ir embora.

**Tenten: **Sei que já te disse isso antes, Shinji-kun, mas você mandou muito bem.

**Shinji: **Você também mandou muito bem, Tenten-chan.

**Tenten: **Estarei te assistindo e espero que continue jogando tão bem quanto hoje. Boa sorte.

Como os outros, também trocaram um beijo, antes de Tenten se juntar ao time.

**Hanabi: ***olhando pra baixo, sem graça* Vou sentir sua falta, Ken-kun.

**Ken: ***segurando-a pelo queixo, levemente* Não se preocupe, Hanabi-chan. Manteremos contato. E assim que o campeonato terminar, irei te fazer uma visita.

Hanabi ficou mais animada, ao mesmo tempo que ganhava um beijo do namorado. No final, o Time Tsunade foi embora.

**Aiya: **Meninos, confesso que nunca esperei que chegássemos tão longe.

**Shinji: **Pois é. Quem imaginou a gente na final? Agora é só esperar pra ver contra quem nós iremos jogar.

Shinji olhou para Natsume, que sorriu levemente, coisa que o primeiro retribuiu. Desde que Natsume tinha começado a namorar Hinata, ele e Shinji tinham melhorado um pouco sua convivência.

**Ken: **Vambora, pessoal. Temos uma festa de comemoração pra fazer.

Os quatro se reuniram com o resto do time Shizune.

* * *

><p>Estamos nos últimos capítulos, mas somente a partida Time ShizunexTime Orochimaru (sim, o time Orochimaru vai ganhar novamente) irá aparecer. Caso queiram dar alguma dica, não hesitem.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15****.**

O jogo do Time JiraiyaxTime Orochimaru acabou como esperado: com a vitória do time Orochimaru novamente. Com isso, os membros do time Jiraiya também se despediram de suas namoradas.

**Naruto: ***chateado* Não acredito que perdemos de novo pro time Orochimaru. Eu devo mesmo ser um péssimo goleiro.

**Sayuri: ***indignada* De onde você tirou esse ideia, Naruto? Você não é um péssimo goleiro, é um dos melhores que eu já vi! *sorriso tímido* Além de bonito. E não estou dizendo isso só porque sou sua namorada.

Com o humor de Naruto recuperado, o casal trocou um beijo, antes de se despedirem e Naruto juntar-se ao resto do time.

**Shikamaru: ***estendendo um papel* Aqui, pegue meu número de telefone também. E boa sorte no campeonato.

**Akane: ***sorriso maroto* Valeu, Shika.

Shikamaru ficou emburrado por causa do apelido, mas Akane lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e este também juntou-se ao time.

**Erein: **Apesar de estarmos namorando, as despedidas ainda são difíceis pra mim.

**Neji: ***segurando-a pelo queixo* Isso não é um tchau, Erein, é um até logo. Principalmente porque moramos perto um do outro.

O casal também trocou um beijo de cinema, antes de Neji reunir-se com o time também. As três garotas observavam, enquanto o Time Jiraiya também ia embora.

**Sayuri: **Eu achei que você e o garoto-abacaxi iam se beijar do mesmo jeito ardente que se beijaram naquele dia no bar.

Erein caiu na gargalhada por causa do jeito que Sayuri havia falado, ao mesmo tempo que Akane ficava vermelha.

**Akane: **Shikamaru e eu não somos namorados. Por enquanto, somos só amigos. Pra gente se beijar dessa maneira ainda vai demorar.

**Sayuri: **Entendo.

**Akane: **E depois, não sou a única do time que não está namorando. Seichi e Pablo possuem um "namoro não assumido".

**Erein: **Pode ser, mas não vai ficar nisso por muito tempo. O Tomoko até chama o Pablo de "Pãe" (mistura de pai e mãe)!

As três caíram juntas na gargalhada, antes de juntarem-se ao resto do time. Teriam alguns dias antes das finais e teriam que treinar.

Entretanto, o time Shizune nem desconfiava que o time Orochimaru havia feito uma estranha reunião na suíte deles, na véspera do jogo.

**Deidara: **Que chegaríamos na final eu já sabia, mas nunca esperei que enfrentaríamos um time novato.

**Sasori: **É, e pro primeiro campeonato, até que eles são bem durões.

**Pain: **Se não dermos um jeito neles, iremos perder feio.

**Kabuto: **Nós vamos trapacear?

**Hidan: **Não é pra tanto. É muito mais fácil tirar o goleiro do jogo.

**Sasuke: **Fala do Seichi?

**Hidan: **Exato.

**Itachi: **Não vai dar certo.

**Kisame: **Ué, eu não vejo problema nenhum!

**Itachi: **Acorda, Kisame! Se o Seichi se machucar, a garota Erein irá substituí-lo, e ela é tão boa quanto ele.

**Tobi: **Ei, Tobi tem uma ideia! E se eliminássemos a Erein primeiro?

Com isso, o time ficou pensativo.

**Zetsu: **Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas o Tobi está certo. Se eliminarmos Erein primeiro, ela não poderá substituir o Seichi no jogo! E seja quem for que coloquem no gol, será um baita de um frangueiro.

**Pain: **Todos de acordo?

A maioria disse sim.

**Sasuke: **Estou dentro, desde que não envolvam minha namorada e minha futura-cunhada.

**Itachi: **Digo o mesmo que o Sasuke.

**Pain: **Nesse caso, vamos contar nosso plano para o treinador.

O time saiu da suíte, sem saber que haviam sido vistos. Aiya Nakamura tinha ido colocar o lixo pra fora no meio da noite e viu o time Orochimaru sair da suíte.

**Aiya: ***desconfiada* _Eles ainda estão acordados? Hum... devem estar aprontando alguma, eu tenho certeza. Principalmente se a ideia vem daquele traidor do Pain._

Infelizmente, Aiya não conseguiu escutar nada que eles disseram para o treinador, mas não se abalou. Desde que o time dela não abaixasse a guarda, estaria tudo bem.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16****.**

O Time Shizune estava meio agitado no dia das finais, mas mesmo assim pararam para ouvir as suspeitas de Aiya. Entretanto, como ela não sabia qual era o plano, o time desconfiou que o alvo eram os atacantes do time, como Pablo e Natsume, e decidiram deixá-los no banco de reservas por precaução.

Os dois sentaram-se com Tomoko e Ayaya, que haviam exigido o melhor lugar pra ver as finais, e que lugar tinha a melhor vista do que o banco de reservas?

**Pablo: ***desconfiado* Não sei não. Será que é mesmo esse o plano do time Orochimaru?

**Natsume: **Eu também teria os atacantes como alvo se fosse eles.

**Pablo: **Eu sei, mas acho que isso seria meio óbvio!

**Ayaya: **Ahn... pessoal, é impressão minha ou o jogo está mais violento do que o normal?

De fato, Ayaya estava certa. O time Orochimaru não estava pegando leve nos chutes, que eram fortes e podiam machucar feio um jogador se ele não saísse da frente. Mesmo assim, o placar estava de 3 a 2 pro time Shizune.

Entretanto, as complicações pioraram mesmo foi no segundo tempo do jogo...

**Erein: **AAAIII!

... quando Deidara chutou forte a bola e acertou o tornozelo de Erein. Ela acabou caíndo no chão e não conseguia se levantar.

**Shizune: **TEMPO!

O juiz apitou e Shizune carregou Erein no colo pra fora do campo, colocando-a sentada no banco de reservas. Logo, um médico foi examinar o tornozelo dela.

**Shizune:** E então, doutor? Quebraram o tornozelo dela?

**Médico: **Infelizmente, sim. Alguém terá que substituí-la no jogo.

**Shizune: **Natsume, entra no lugar da Erein.

Natsume correu para o campo, ao mesmo tempo que Deidara levava um cartão amarelo. Depois de cuidarem de Erein, esta ficou sentada ao lado de Pablo.

**Pablo: ***mais desconfiado ainda* Isso está cada vez mais estranho.

**Erein: ***virando-se para ele, curiosa* O quê está estranho?

**Pablo: **Se o plano deles tivesse mesmo os atacantes como alvo, por que te machucariam? Você é uma negação no ataque, por isso que joga na defesa!

**Erein: **Estou tendo uma leve suspeita de qual seja o verdadeiro plano deles.

**Pablo: **Qual suspeita?

**Erein: **Eles sempre estudam os times adversários, portanto devem saber que, além de eu jogar na defesa, sou a substituta de Seichi no gol. Será que eles me eliminaram primeiro pra, caso o Seichi se machucasse, eu não poder substituí-lo no gol?

**Pablo: **Não foi um bom plano. Vão colocar outro jogador no lugar do Seichi, mesmo não sendo você!

**Erein: **Eu sei, Pablo. Mas caso não tenha reparado, você é o único reserva nesse banco que está inteiro. Se o Seichi se machucar, você terá que entrar no lugar dele, mas você, apesar de bom no ataque, é péssimo na defesa.

Tomoko, que havia escutado a conversa, entrou em pânico.

**Tomoko: **PAPAI, TOMA CUIDADO COM ELES!

Como o banco de reservas não ficava muito longe do gol, Seichi acabou ouvindo o grito, mas não o entendeu muito bem...

**Seichi: **COMO? EU NÃO OUVI!

... por isso quase não viu uma bola indo na direção do gol. Felizmente, conseguiu defender, mas algo estava errado com o braço que tinha usado para desviar a bola, principalmente quando ele caiu de joelhos no chão por causa da dor.

**Shizune: **TEMPO DE NOVO!

Seichi também saiu do campo e Hidan, que havia chutado a bola dessa vez, levou um cartão amarelo. Claro que ficou zangado e, se não fosse por causa de Pain (que cobriu sua boca e o impediu de dizer palavrões ao árbitro), teria sido expulso.

Voltando a Seichi, este teve o braço examinado pelo médico. Ao contrário de Erein, não havia quebrado, mas tinha tido uma torção e também ficou impossibilitado de voltar ao jogo.

**Seichi: ***indo até Pablo, usando uma tipoia no braço* Pablo, acho que você vai ter que entrar no meu lugar como goleiro.

**Pablo: ***assustado* E-eu não posso! Sou péssimo no gol! Vou acabar fazendo o time perder e...

Pro espanto de Erein, Seichi usou a mão livre e puxou Pablo pela gola do uniforme, beijando-o levemente nos lábios. Pablo havia ficado de pé com o puxão, mas estava surpreso demais com o ato de Seichi para reparar.

**Seichi: ***interrompendo o beijo* Faltam apenas 15 minutos para o jogo acabar. Eu confio em você e sei que pode fazer isso... meu namorado.

Pablo deu um sorriso leve, antes de entrar em campo, sem ligar se os times e os telespectadores haviam visto ou não o beijo dele com Seichi.

**Erein: ***quando Seichi sentou-se ao lado dela* Ahn... Seichi, não que eu esteja criticando nem nada, mas não acha que Tomoko ficaria chocado se te visse beijando outro homem?

**Seichi: ***dando de ombros* Não acho, não! Minha família é composta por vários casais do mesmo sexo, incluíndo minha irmã Nodoka e a namorada dela. Homossexualidade nunca foi um problema pra mim, nem para o Tomoko.

**Erein: **Entendo, desculpe perguntar. *pausa* Só espero que o Pablo aguente até o fim do jogo.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17****.**

O jeito que Pablo arranjou para defender o gol até o final foi defendê-lo com os pés. Com isso, o time não perdeu, mas o jogo ficou empatado e tiveram que ir para os pênaltis.

Será que Pablo aguentaria defender o gol quando os jogadores chutassem sem ninguém pra impedir?

O time Orochimaru defendeu primeiro, com Sasuke no gol e Ryuu pronta pra chutar. O primeiro estava um pouco nervoso, pois teria que defender um gol de sua futura-cunhada, mas manteve-se firme.

Embora não o bastante. Ryuu colocou tanta força no chute que não só fez gol, mas também furou a rede e deixou Sasuke com os olhos mais arregalados que um zumbi.

**Sasuke: ***ainda chocado* Alguém anotou a placa dessa bola?

O time Shizune defendeu logo em seguida, com Pablo no gol. Felizmente, quando Sasori chutou a bola, ela acabou indo pra fora, o que deixou o time Shizune mais aliviado... e o time Orochimaru zangado.

**Pain: **VOCÊ TÁ MÍOPE, POR ACASO?

**Sasori: **Acidentes acontecem, tá legal?

Felizmente, as jogadas seguintes de ambos os times foram melhores. Ninguém errou o chute, com exceção de um do time Shizune, que Sayuri acabou furando a bola durante o chute.

**Sayuri: ***notando o olhar do time* Não me olhem assim, não! Aquela bola já devia estar furada, com certeza.

Depois de muitos chutes, chegou a hora do penúltimo chute do time Orochimaru. Se eles acertassem aquele chute, empatariam com o time Shizune... outra vez. Infelizmente, para o time Orochimaru, era a vez do Tobi de chutar.

**Tobi: ***apontando para Pablo no gol* Prepare-se para receber o chute mais poderoso do Tobi.

**Deidara: **TOBI, NÃO!

Tarde demais. Tobi já havia chutado a bola, e Pablo ficou surpreso quando a segurou sem problemas com as mãos.

**Pablo: ***gota* Esse é o seu chute mais poderoso? Porque se é, imagina os fracos!

**Pain: **TOBI, O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

O time Shizune, além de estar rindo por causa do mico, estava mais empolgado. Se eles acertassem o próximo, ganhariam o campeonato. Entretanto, era a vez de Akari chutar, e estava muito nervosa, já que seu namorado era o goleiro do time.

**Hana: ***tentando acalmá-la*Não se preocupe se errar, Akari. Apenas empataremos se isso acontecer.

**Hidan: **É MELHOR VOCÊ DEFENDER A *** DESSA BOLA, SASUKE! SE A SUA NAMORADA ACERTAR ESSE CHUTE, PERDEREMOS O CAMPEONATO!

De qualquer forma, a situação era tensa para Akari e Sasuke, mas se posicionaram mesmo assim.

**Akari: ***tapando os olhos* _Será mais fácil se eu não olhar. De qualquer forma, não vou prejudicar o time mesmo._

Com os olhos tapados, Akari chutou a bola e...

**Time Shizune: **GOOOOOLLLLL!

O time inteiro vibrou com a vitória.

**Danzou: ***com o microfone na mão* A partida foi terminada! O vencedor do campeonato Konoha é... O TIME SHIZUNE!

A torcida vibrou junto com os jogadores, e Hana, Sousuke, Seichi e Pablo até se beijaram, empolgados pela vitória.

**Pain: ***resmungando* Eu não acredito que perdemos pra um time novato.

Mas não era todo o time Orochimaru que estava chateado. Itachi e Sasuke eram exceções.

**Itachi: **Meus parabéns, Ryuu. Seu time mereceu ganhar. *olhando para Seichi e Erein de longe* Lamento o que houve com eles.

**Ryuu: **Eles vão ficar bem até nosso "próximo-jogo-que-não-sei-quando-é". Agora vem cá.

Ryuu o puxou pela gola e lhe tascou um beijo de cinema, coisa que Sasuke e Akari também fizeram.

**Sasuke: ***depois do beijo* Lamento ter te deixado nervosa.

**Akari: **Não se preocupe com isso. Só temos que fazer com que nosso namoro não atrapalhe o jogo, principalmente por sermos de times diferentes.

Com o fim do campeonato, todos os times foram pra casa, incluíndo o time Shizune, que levava a taça do campeonato pra casa. Tanto que começaram a cantar uma música da copa dentro do ônibus.

**Todos: **When I get older I will be  
>Stronger they'll call me freedom just<br>Like a waving' flag

**Ken: **Born to a throne  
>Older than rome<br>But violent prone  
>Poor people zone<p>

**Hana: **But it's my home,  
>All I have known<p>

**Sousuke: **Where i got grown  
>But now its gone<p>

**Sayuri: **Out of the darkness  
>In came the carnage<br>Threatening my very survival

**Pablo: **Fractured my streets  
>And broke all my dreams<p>

**Shinji: **Now feels like defeat  
>To wretched retreat<p>

**Todos: **so we struggling

**Motorista: **Fighting to eat

**Todos: **and we wondering

**Motorista: **If we'll be free

**Erein: **We cannot wait  
>For some faithful day<br>It's too far away  
>So right now I say<p>

**Todos: **When I get older I will be  
>Stronger they'll call me freedom<br>Just like a waving flag  
>And then it goes back<br>And then it goes back  
>And then it goes back<br>Wahhhoooh

**Ayaya: **So many wars  
>Settling scores<p>

**Tomoko: **All that we've been through  
>And now there is more<p>

**Akane: **I hear them say  
>Love is the way<p>

**Sousuke: **Love is the answer  
>That's what they say<p>

**Ryuu: **But were not just dreamers  
>Of broken down breathers<p>

**Ken: **A hand will reach us  
>**don't understand**<p>

**Seichi: **They can't control us  
>No it can't hold us down<p>

**Natsume: **We gonna pick it up even though we still

**Todos: **strugglin

**Pablo: **Au nom de la survie

**Todos: **and we wondering

**Pablo: **Battons pour nos vies

**Ken e Hana: **Who patiently wait  
>For some other day<p>

**Shizune e Hana: **That's too far away  
>So right now I say<p>

**Todos: **When I get older I will be  
>Stronger they'll call me freedom<br>Just like a waving flag  
>And then it goes back<br>And then it goes back  
>And then it goes back<br>Wahhhoooh  
>When I get older I will be<br>Stronger they'll call me freedom  
>Just like a waving flag<br>And then it goes back  
>And then it goes back<br>And then it goes back  
>Wahhhoooh<p>

E eles continuaram cantando essa música, como um jeito de mostrar que essa era a primeira de muitas vitórias que o Time Shizune teria.

FIM!

* * *

><p>Mais uma fic de fichas terminada. Espero que todos tenham gostado. Caso não tenham reconhecido a música, o nome dela é Wavin' flag - Hope for Haiti.<p> 


End file.
